


Forever Never After

by Mizumiii



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternative endning, F/M, Sex, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumiii/pseuds/Mizumiii
Summary: Void et Rouge sont deux chasseuses de Mistral. Elles vivent leur vie comme elles peuvent malgré tout ce qui les hantent. Néanmoins, elles vont se retrouver embarquées dans les évènements de Mistral, plus ou moins malgré elles.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Original Character(s), Tyrian Callows/Original Character(s)





	Forever Never After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Une nouvelle fois je me suis laissée influencer par mon amie et j'ai encore écrit une fanfic (pls help me)...
> 
> Bref de toute façon il fallait que j'écrive sur Tyrian x'D Encore un psyco youhou !
> 
> Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, mon OC ici est bien différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude et Tyrian est difficile à écrire sans le faire OCC. (Oui, plus que Jason de Tokyo Ghoul :') )
> 
> Néanmoins, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira :D

Parfois, on a l'impression que la vie nous offre ce qu'il y a de mieux. On oublie tout ce qui nous a fait souffrir, toutes nos erreurs, et on ne voit plus que le bien autour. Les jours s'enchaînent sans problème, dans une quiétude agréable qui endort toute méfiance. Généralement, c'est dans ces moments-là que les souvenirs de Void venaient la hanter. Peut-être parce que justement ce qui avait précédé ses cauchemars avait été des années de paix et d'innocence. Invariablement, elle rêvait alors de cette nuit terrible qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était maintenant. L'odeur de chair brûlée la faisait s'agiter dans son sommeil, et la sensation de sa peau qui fondait sous la chaleur des flammes la faisait hurler. Elle se réveillait alors en sueur, une peur panique dans les veines et un grand besoin de taper sur quelque chose. Void se dépêchait alors d'attraper son casque de moto et son arme puis elle filait ventre à terre jusqu'à trouver un Grimm. 

Cependant, les choses étaient légèrement différentes depuis quelques années. Après un énième réveil difficile, Void enfila son casque noire à oreilles de chat, elle attrapa son immense paire de ciseaux métalliques, puis elle sortit de sa chambre pour descendre dans le salon. À peine eut-elle aperçu un pied sortant du canapé qu'une tête aux cheveux châtains en désordre dépassa avec un air hagard.

_ Je viens avec toi ! Marmonna sa camarade d’infortune depuis maintenant trop d’années pour pouvoir encore les compter sur les doigts de leurs quatre mains. 

_ Je fais chauffer le moteur…

Void n’essaya même pas de marchander face aux cernes démentielles de son amie. Celle-ci avait un rythme de sommeil totalement déréglé, mais elle était très mal placée pour la critiquer. Leur chalet était situé non loin de Mistral, quelque part dans les hauteurs, là où la brume les dissimulaient aux regards indésirables. C’était un petit peu comme un cocon au milieu d’une tempête qu’était leur vie. Void sortit sa moto de son cabanon, elle était entièrement noire, mais les roues pulsaient d’une lueur bleue qui apaisait déjà son esprit confus. 

_ Je suis là, roule poulette.

_ Meh. Tiens toi bien. 

Void mit les gazes sans hésiter une seule seconde, son casque la protégea du vent tandis que sa compagne s’aggripa sans ménagement à ses hanches. Un grand rire franc et hystérique se fit entendre derrière elle, faisant également fleurir un sourire démesurément narquois sur ses propres lèvres. L’adrénaline qui venait de la vitesse et du besoin de réagir à la dernière seconde pour éviter les arbres et les racines alimentait efficacement son humeur. Le trajet dura moins d’un quart d’heure, le temps pour Void de trouver des Grimms à tabasser. Elle arrêta sa moto dans un dérapage contrôlé qui envoya de la terre gicler sur un grand arc de cercle. Sa passagère en profita pour se mettre debout sur son siège avant d’effectuer un salto avant pour atterrir au milieu d’un pack de beowolfs. 

_ Laisse moi en quelques-uns Rouge…

Void retira son casque pour libérer une cascade de cheveux écarlates qui étaient tressées dans tous les sens. Son sourire était devenu carnassier, il ne montrait qu’une joie malsaine de pouvoir enfin se défouler. Sa combinaison de moto disparut rapidement, et elle dégaina ses ciseaux avec entrain. Pour voir un Beowulf voler dans sa direction. Void le découpa en deux par réflexe avant de fusiller Rouge du regard.

_ Hé ! Fais gaffe !

_ J'essaie de t'aider, répliqua l'autre la langue sortie.

_ Ça ressemblait plus à une tentative de sabotage qu'à de l'aide.

_ La différence est tellement fine !

Void la regarda en plissant les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Et d'attraper un beowolf pour lui lancer dessus en guise de représailles. Void et Rouge étaient des huntresses professionnelles, elles travaillaient depuis de nombreuses années, et des grimms aussi faibles ne représentaient pas de réel challenge. Les ciseaux de Void lacéraient et découpaient à tout vas tandis que Rouge utilisait ses éventails pour taillader ses ennemis avec une précision inquiétante. À peine une heure plus tard, il ne restait des grimms que des fumerolles s'étiolant vers le ciel. 

_ C'est moi où il y en avait plus que d'habitude ? 

_ Je suis trop claquée pour faire la différence… De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient nous faire grand chose. 

_ On pourrait peut-être faire un tour en ville, ça fait un moment qu'on est pas allé voir le tableau de chasse. 

_ Pourquoi pas. 

Sur ces entrefaites, Void récupéra sa moto et Rouge grimpa derrière. En une fraction de seconde, elles avaient disparu des lieux. 

_ _ Ces huntress ne doivent pas être sous-estimées. _

_ _ Ha ! La chasse va être intéressante ! _

_ _ Si nos informations sont correctes… Nous allons devoir régler cela ensemble. _

_ _ Hmpf! Ce trouillard de lion a peur de sa propre ombre !  _

Les voix continuèrent un moment, mais elles n'étaient plus audibles.

🍁

Rouge et Void atteignirent Mistral alors que le soleil se levait tranquillement à l’horizon. Les rayons éclairaient les lieux avec une beauté à couper le souffle. La conductrice éteignit le moteur de son engin, les laissant contempler la scène en silence. Elles n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir que leurs pensées convergeaient vers le même point. La mélancolie se mêla à la nostalgie, mais les regrets n’avaient pas de place dans leurs cœurs. 

Finalement, elles reprirent leur route jusqu’à trouver un garage où Void put entreposer sa moto contre quelques pièces. La ville de Mistral était composée de différents niveaux, la vie était plus chère et plus aisée dans les hauteurs qu’aux derniers niveaux. Void ne laissait son bijou qu’à une personne en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. Ensuite, elles descendirent les divers strates sans se presser. Chaque niveau contenait une multitude d'échoppes et d’établissements, néanmoins ceux qu’elles fréquentaient se situaient plus dans les niveaux inférieurs. Ainsi, il leur fallut déjà une demi-journée pour descendre à leur restaurant favoris (Rouge tenait absolument à essayer toutes les boutiques de chapeaux sur le chemin). Il était parfait en partie grâce à la nourriture de qualité, mais surtout grâce à sa terrasse privée qui donnait sur l’immensité du territoire de Mantle. En tant que huntress, Rouge et Void pouvaient se permettre ce type d’exclusivité. 

_ Tu avais vraiment besoin de nouveaux chapeaux? Demanda Void en vidant sa choppe.

_ Evidemment. Comment pourrais-je aller chasser sans mes chapeaux? 

Rouge ignora superbement le regard de son amie qui lui disait clairement qu’elle s’en sortirait mieux sans ses couvre-chefs ridicules (elle avait des yeux très éloquents). 

_ Tout est si tranquille, soupira Rouge en fermant brièvement les yeux.

_ Le calme avant la tempête.

Les yeux de Void reflétaient une expérience infinie. Elle paraissait avoir bien moins de trente ans, mais Rouge savait que son amie était sûrement bien plus âgée. Depuis qu’elle l’avait rencontrée à Haven Academy, son physique n’avait pas changé. Ses pupilles semblaient délavées tellement elles étaient claires, et son expression désinvolte cachait un lourd secret. Cependant, Rouge la comprenait totalement. Ses propres cernes montraient bien le poids que devait porter son âme. 

_ Allez ! S’écria brusquement Void en frappant dans ses mains. Mangeons jusqu’à en avoir mal au ventre !!

_ Meh ! Je suis sûre que je peux manger plus que toi !

_ Comme si c’était possible !

Deux heures plus tard, deux des huntresses les plus renommées de Mistral se retrouvèrent à rouler comme des tonneaux pour sortir du restaurant. Leurs ventres étaient étirées au maximum, mais au moins toutes sombres pensées avaient été chassées au loin. 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Rouge de subir les frasques de Void qui voulut à tout prix faire le tour des magasins de Dust. Comme la plupart des armes, la sienne pouvait en contenir, lui permettant de tirer des munitions de différents types. Ce qui était aussi le cas de Rouge, sauf qu’elle l’utilisait plus rarement, et préférait utiliser la multitude de dagues dissimulées dans ses éventails. 

_ Sérieusement, explosion? Fit Rouge goguenarde.

_ Yeah ! J’aime le bruit qu'elles font ! Et voir des morceaux de grimms gicler dans tous les sens !

Un passant se retourna sur leur chemin avec un regard horrifié.

_ Un jour je ne serai même pas étonnée de voir ton nom sur un avis de chasse…

_ Je sais que si ça devait être le cas, tu viendras m’aider à buter tous ceux qui essaient de me descendre.

Void attrapa Rouge par l’épaule, l’attirant contre elle tout en essayant de jouer avec la plume sur son chapeau.

_ On avait dit pas la plume ! S’égosilla Rouge.

Elles continuèrent leur chemin en se chamaillant comme des gamines, jusqu'à prendre des proportions démesurées avec leurs armes. Rouge prenait actuellement un malin plaisir à essayer de faire tomber Void dans le vide en utilisant sa semblance (qui lui permettait d’analyser son combat) pour provoquer des réactions en chaîne. Void elle esquivait et répliquait avec des coups dévastateurs. Elles arrivèrent ainsi au dernier niveau (après avoir dégringolé l'avant dernier, provoquant une frayeur durable chez les observateurs). 

_ J'ai la flemme d'aller au tableau de chasse maintenant, soupira Rouge. J'ai envie de jouer. 

_ Vu l'heure, ajouta Void en pointant le soleil qui se couchait, autant faire ce qu'on veut. On se rejoint au même endroit comme d'hab ?

_ Deal. 

Rouge était une joueuse. Elle venait souvent jusqu'à la ville pour trouver des adversaires que ce soit au poker ou au tarot. Cette habitude lui venait de ses difficultés à dormir, et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne partie de cartes pour trouver le sommeil ? À force, elle en était devenue douée, et cela lui permettait de mettre un peu de beurre dans les épinards. Quant à Void, elle avait sa propre façon d'occuper ses nuits. Son bar favori se trouvait non loin, et elle s'y rendit sans attendre. C'était un repère à chasseurs fatigués et en grand besoin de penser à autre chose que la vie dangereuse qu'ils menaient. Mais ce soir-là il y avait principalement des alcooliques du coin et des jeunes en quête de gloire. Void ne se laissa pas décevoir, elle commanda le plus fort shooteur de la carte et s'en enfila trois avant d'aller s'installer à sa table favorite avec les petits frères de ses premiers verres. 

C'était une place très pratique qui lui permettait de voir tous ceux qui entraient à l'instant même où ils mettaient les pieds dans le bar. Même ceux qui essayaient de se faire discrets avaient toujours une seconde de changement en franchissant le seuil. C'était cette métamorphose qu'elle aimait observer. La chose qui la passionait le plus était l'inconnu, les gens étaient tous prévisibles en groupe, mais seuls ils étaient souvent différents. Même si Void avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de rencontrer des personnes intéressantes (à l'exception évidente de Rouge), elle continuait de pratiquer son petit jeu. 

Void arrêta de compter ses verres assez rapidement, elle était loin d'être suffisamment alcoolisée pour être qualifiée de bourrée, mais assez pour donner encore plus libre court à sa nonchalance. Il y avait actuellement deux jeunes hommes à sa table (qui essayait de rivaliser d'inventivité, elle trouvait ça adorable donc elle les laissait faire), tandis qu'elle-même avait retiré sa combinaison de moto dévoilant un débardeur et un minishort. Alors que les deux garçons continuaient de se disputer son attention, Void aperçut un nouvel arrivant. Immédiatement, son esprit cria “ _ problème” _ . Personne ne sembla remarquer son entrée, mais sa démarche changea drastiquement. D'abord légère, elle devient instantanément contrôlée. Void était la seule chasseresse dans le bar, si des problèmes devaient surgir, elle devrait agir. Elle avala lentement son verre tandis qu’un large sourire en coin venait déchirer son visage. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il s’asseye. Sans surprise, il choisit une place face à elle, et Void put apercevoir son regard doré sous son capuchon. Un frisson la parcourut, cet homme représentait un véritable danger. Sa présence éclipsait celle des autres à ses yeux expérimentés. Sa carrure n’était pourtant pas impressionnante, mais son assurance devait être démesurée pour oser la provoquer ainsi. L’adrénaline se mit à courir dans ses veines. Sa curiosité la démangeait affreusement. Ses compagnons de boissons finirent par se rendre compte de son désintérêt total, et ils partirent dépités. Void en profita pour attraper un serveur, elle lui demanda quelque chose avant de glisser une pièce dans sa main. Il hocha la tête avant de repartir à son bar, quelques instants après il allait servir un shooteur au nouvel arrivant. Void ne lâcha pas des yeux la silhouette encapuchonnée tandis que le serveur la pointait du doigt. Elle ne pouvait voir sa propre expression à ce moment-là mais elle sentait ses lèvres s’étirer. Finalement, le serveur s’éloigna, et Void leva son verre comme pour toaster avec l’inconnu. Sans hésiter, celui-ci fit de même, et ils burent en même temps. 

Void finit de boire, puis elle se leva. Elle avait une chambre à l’étage, et elle espérait bien en avoir un usage particulier ce soir-là. Au moment où elle atteignit l’escalier, la jeune femme se tourna à nouveau pour lancer un regard appuyé à l’inconnu. Enfin, elle monta, et s’assit sur son lit. Son esprit fonctionnait maintenant uniquement à l’adrénaline et à l’excitation. Ses yeux se rétrécirent quand elle entendit les marches de l’escalier craquer discrètement. Puis le plancher devant la porte s’affaissa légèrement. 

_ Entre si tu l’oses, le provoqua-t-elle sans vergogne. 

Elle entendit un bruit de gorge moqueur, puis un étrange raclement contre la porte. Finalement, celle-ci s’ouvrit brusquement. L’inconnu se tenait dans l'embrasure. Void ne pouvait toujours pas le voir, mais elle entendait parfaitement bien le rire qui le secouait. Et elle aurait bien eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi cela la faisait autant sourire.

_ Tu es une comique toi ! S’exclama l’autre.

_ Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, répliqua Void, mais je préfèrerai que tu me dises cela sans cacher ton visage. 

_ Ne sois pas déçue alors ! Ha ! 

Et avec une caricature grotesque de révérence, il retira son capuchon dévoilant clairement les yeux dorés qu’elle avait aperçu ainsi qu’un visage taillé à la serpe et une longue tresse noire. Void croisa ses jambes sans chercher à cacher l’appétit dans son regard. 

_ Cette vue est tout à fait à mon goût, continua-t-elle sur le même ton avant de se lever pour s’approcher. 

_ La suite le sera sûrement moins…

Il fit courir son regard doré sur elle, à sa façon de faire elle devina qu’il devait sûrement savoir qui elle était, même si ce n’était pas le cas pour elle. Néanmoins, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Visiblement satisfait, elle le vit transformer la ceinture noire autour de sa taille en une longue queue de scorpion. L’expression de l’inconnu était pleine d’attente malsaine, pourtant il sembla surpris par sa réaction.

_ Impressionnant ! Void commenta en tendant les doigts pour la toucher.

_ Tu ne devrais pas toucher impunément l'appendice d’un homme, ta maman ne te l’as jamais appris? Déclara-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

_ Je suis plutôt du genre à faire ce qui est interdit, le défia-t-elle en s’approchant jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse pas faire un pas de plus sans le toucher.

_ Si on doit jouer à ce jeu, il n’y a qu’une règle, hihi. Ne me demande pas mon nom. 

_ Mince… Je vais devoir me montrer inventive quand j’aurai besoin de crier alors, susurra Void. 

Les iris jaunes rétrécirent à ses paroles, et il combla la distance qui restait entre eux. Il utilisa sa queue pour la forcer contre lui tandis que ses mains venaient agripper brusquement ses cheveux pour l’embrasser avidement. Void répondit avec une égale faim, elle enroula sa main autour de la tresse de l’homme pour le provoquer. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, enlacés si étroitement qu’il était difficile de dire qu’elle partie appartenait à qui. 

_ Si avide, la provoqua-t-il.

_ Arrête de parler, et passe aux choses sérieuses, répliqua-t-elle,  _ bavard _ .

_ J’ai bien peur que l’un ne soit possible sans l’autre !

Void peinait à écouter la moitié des paroles que disait l’inconnu, il parlait sans cesse, la provoquant ou complimentant son corps. Et, honnêtement, elle aimait ça. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas été avec quelqu’un d’aussi intéressant qu’elle était prête à ignorer tous les signaux de danger qui clignotaient furieusement dans sa tête. Elle l’embrassa pour tenter de reprendre un semblant de contrôle, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il utilisa judicieusement sa queue de scorpion pour la maintenir contre le matelas tandis qu’il prenait possession de son entre-jambe. Il était aussi excité qu’elle, il n’était pas patient comme si l’instant présent risquait de disparaître en fumée devant lui avant qu’il n’ait le temps d’arriver au plat principal. 

_ C’est une vue superbe, commenta-t-il en la regardant les cuisses écartées et le regard fiévreux.

_ Continue comme ça, et je te promets de te monter jusqu’à ce que tu cries grâce, rétorqua Void les joues en feu.

_ C’est une promesse alors, haha !

Il décida enfin de lui donner ce qu’elle voulait, et elle cria de soulagement. 

_ Crie pour moi, insista-t-il en soulevant les hanches de Void pour entrer plus profondément en elle. Je veux t’entendre  _ crier _ .

_ Make me !

Un sourire encore plus fou l’éclaira et il se pencha sur elle tout en accélérant son rythme. C’était violent et avide, néanmoins Void ne pouvait qu’à grande peine se contenir. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans ses hanches, et sa queue de scorpion serrait ses poignets au sang. Elle aimait ça à un point si déraisonnable… 

_ Tu es magnifique comme ça ! S’exclama-t-il en léchant le sang sur ses poignets. 

_ Ne t’arrête pas ! Répliqua-t-elle sans pouvoir contrôler le son étranglé de sa voix.

Il ricana, du sang sur ses lèvres. Et alors qu’elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir plus de plaisir, il la força à replier ses jambes avant de commencer à bouger avec une fougue extatique. Leurs gémissements de plaisir se mêlèrent pendant un bref moment. Quand Void fut à nouveau capable de réfléchir avec cohérence, il était déjà en train de se rhabiller. Elle l’observa de dos, remarquant les multiples cicatrices. Il n’y avait rien à dire, et Void ne ressentait rien à part une certaine satisfaction grâce au bien-être suivant ce qu’ils venaient de partager. Elle était résolue à le laisser partir ainsi, mais quand elle le vit enrouler sa queue autour de ses hanches pour la dissimuler, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

_ Tu étais vraiment sublime.

Il ne s’arrêta même pas, mais elle l’entendit rire encore après qu’il eut quitté la pièce. Void s’allongea sur le lit, elle savait qu’elle allait le revoir.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle aperçut une marque sur la porte, sûrement laissée par l’inconnu avec sa queue de scorpion. Void ne put s’empêcher de sourire narquoisement. 

🍁

Rouge avait passé une nuit somme toute satisfaisante. Elle avait plusieurs solutions quand il s’agissait de jouer. Elle pouvait soit suivre Void et trouver des compagnons de jeux parmi les ivrognes de la taverne, soit elle se rendait dans une salle dédiée aux jeux. C’était là qu’elle avait ses habitudes, tout le monde la connaissait, et elle pouvait y passer de longues heures. Pour un prix modeste elle pouvait manger et boire, tout en s’assurant d’avoir toujours des adversaires qui comme elle étaient prêts à faire une nuit blanche. Malgré sa solide réputation de joueuse vêtéran, elle avait rapidement trouvé une table. Après avoir plumé des pigeons au poker (elle était étonnée qu’il existe encore des personnes qui ne la connaissait pas), elle avait fini sa soirée en jouant à la belotte avec un groupe de joueurs qui visiblement ne souhaitaient pas rentrer chez eux. C’était ces moments-là qu’elle préférait. Son esprit était concentré sur les cartes, elle comptait les atouts et ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Ils ne parlaient pas de leurs vies respectives, se contentant de compter les points à la fin de chaque manche. Néanmoins, elle finissait invariablement la nuit seule. Elle n’avait pas encore trouvé une personne avec qui elle avait envie de faire plus qu’une partie de tarot, et c’était très bien comme ça (ou en tout cas c’est ce qu’elle se disait lorsqu’elle se retrouvait à nouveau à regarder le lever de soleil avec pour seule compagnie la plume sur son chapeau).

C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit alambiqué que Rouge se retrouva à observer le lever de soleil depuis une clairière qu'elle connaissait bien. Le spectacle était différent de celui en haut de Mistral, puisque cette fois-ci l'horizon était aligné avec elle, permettant aux rayons de soleil de se déverser directement sur elle. 

_ Yo l'insomniaque.

Rouge ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait la rejoindre à cette heure-ci. Elle entendit Void s'assoir à côté d'elle, face à l'horizon. 

_ Au son de ta voix je devine que tu as passé une nuit correcte, briseuse de cœur, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Je crois bien que c'était même une  _ bonne _ nuit. Et je tiens à préciser qu'aucun cœur n'a été brisé dans l'opération. 

Rouge retient une exclamation de surprise : elle ne se souvenait même pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu Void qualifier sa nuit d'autre chose que de correct. Mais au final, plus que de la surprise, elle était surtout contente pour son amie.

_ Ravie de te l'entendre dire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas,  _ huntress _ , tu finiras bien par trouver une plume à assortir avec ton chapeau, plaisanta Void ricanant. En attendant tu vas devoir faire avec moi.

_ Quel dommage…

Void rit de bon cœur. Malgré leurs simagrées, elles étaient plus proches que des sœurs, et rien ne pouvait les séparer. En regardant le soleil se lever, la plus âgée se souvient de la première fois qu’elle avait rencontré Rouge. C’était lors de son arrivée à Haven. Elle n’avait absolument aucun espoir de sortir de sa solitude, elle souhaitait juste améliorer ses techniques de combat et obtenir une licence pour tuer les Grimms. Au moment où Void avait aperçu Rouge, elle avait su au plus profond d’elle qui elle était derrière ce visage étranger. L’émotion l’avait alors submergée avec une intensité sans pareil, elle était tombée à genoux et ses larmes avaient coulé sans interruption sur ses joues. Encore aujourd’hui, ce qu’elle ressentait en regardant Rouge était toujours aussi profond.

Le soleil finit de se lever, illuminant les cheveux rubis de Void, et les yeux couleur de sang de Rouge. 

Approximativement une heure plus tard, et un copieux déjeuner dans leurs ventres respectifs, les deux jeunes femmes atteignirent enfin le tableau de chasse. C’était plus une place qu’un unique meuble. L’endroit était plutôt bien agencé avec plusieurs écrans tactiles permettant de rechercher les différentes chasses disponibles. Une fois son bonheur trouvé, il suffisait de scanner sa licence de huntress et le tour était joué. D’ordinaire la place grouillait de hunters, mais aujourd’hui ils n’étaient qu’une poignée. Rouge ne s’attarda pas dessus, elle n’était pas contre un peu de calme au vu de son état de fatigue avancé. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu’elle avait dormi (sûrement deux jours avant quand un grimm l’avait assommée). 

_ Regarde, un groupe de boarbatusks détruit systématiquement les récoltes d’une grande plantation. 

_ Si avec ça je ne suis pas suffisamment claquée pour dormir, décréta Rouge avec un regard lugubre. 

_ T’inquiètes, je t’accroche à moi avec ma ceinture et tu dors pendant le trajet sur ma moto !

_ Hors de-

Vingt minutes plus tard, Void conduisait à toute vitesse sur la route tandis que Rouge dormait la bouche ouverte et les cheveux au vent, uniquement retenue par son foulard qui la reliait à la conductrice. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait la voir, sinon sa réputation de redoutable huntress en aurait pris un solide coup. Void trouvait la situation plutôt loufoque, et il lui fallut un bon quart d’heure pour arrêter de rire après s’être retournée pour voir l’état de sa passagère. Il était assez difficilement compréhensible qu’elle puisse dormir ainsi, alors qu’elle en était quasiment incapable dans son propre lit dans sa propre chambre. 

Leur mission se situait au milieu du royaume de Mantle. Contrairement à la capitale, la plupart des autres villes étaient de moindre taille, et leurs revenus venaient principalement de l’agriculture et des divers élevages. Ce qui expliquait la priorité de cette mission. Habituellement, Rouge et Void se chargeaient de la protection non-officielle de la ville, en plus clair tout grimm qui avait la bonne idée de s’approcher, finissait embroché. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas suffisant pour des huntresses comme elles, alors elles partaient souvent pour de longues missions loin de chez elles. 

Void roula toute la journée ainsi qu’une bonne partie de la nuit, elles atteignirent leur destination seulement aux premières lueurs de l’aube. La rouquine était moins capable de durer sans sommeil que sa camarade. Alors dès qu’elle aperçut la ville au loin, elle s’arrêta, coupa le moteur, relâcha Rouge (qui tomba sur le sol comme un vieux sac de patates), puis elle se roula en boule sur le sol toujours dans sa combinaison de moto.

_ Réveil moi seulement si un mec avec une queue de scorpion passe, marmonna-t-elle et elle s’endormit sans même s’assurer que sa consoeur l’avait bien entendue. 

_ La cannelle c’est important ! S’exclama Rouge. Quoi? Non ! Dame de cœur à toi l’honneur ! 

Heureusement, personne n’était dans le coin, et la réputation de Rouge survécut à ce nouvel affront. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son apparence actuelle avec ses cheveux en bataille et son air ahuri. Elle avisa enfin Void en train de dormir comme une bienheureuse, et elle finit par additionner deux et deux. 

_ Une queue de scorpion? Répéta-t-elle avec une moue dubitative. C’est nouveau ça. Bon, où est-ce qu’on est?

Rouge regarda autour d’elle sans se presser. Elles étaient dans une grande plaine avec des champs cultivés un peu plus loin, séparés d’elles par une ville de taille modeste entourée de grands murs pour se protéger des grimms. D’ailleurs, aucun d’eux n’était actuellement visible et Rouge en conclut qu’elles n’étaient pas pressées. Elle s’installa à l’ombre de l’arbre sous lequel Void avait arrêté sa moto, puis elle sortit un jeu de tarot qu’elle commença à mélanger méthodiquement.

Cela lui prit anormalement trop de temps pour réaliser que quelque chose clochait. Quand elle remarqua enfin, elle activa immédiatement sa semblance. Celle-ci était surtout efficace en combat, mais elle lui permettait de juger une situation, pour lui faire apparaître des particularités dans ce qui l’entourait. Sa semblance était difficile à expliquer, et étrange à utiliser, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour réussir à en tirer une réelle efficacité. Actuellement, elle voyait comme en surbrillance argentée des détails devant elle. Ce fut d’abord les traces sur la route qui entrait dans la ville, celle de plusieurs dizaines de grimms d’espèces différentes s’y mélangeaient, puis ce fut les marques sur les murailles au loin comme si elles avaient été attaquées. La dernière déduction fut faite sans l’aide de sa semblance.

_ Pourquoi personne n’est toujours pas sorti ou entré ? Pourquoi je n’entends pas de bruit? Personne dans les champs… Merde ! Void ! DEBOUT !

La rouquine ne semblait pas décider à se réveiller, et Rouge utilisa son éventail pour la gifler sans ménagement. 

_ J’avais dit de me réveiller que si un mec à queue de scorpion venait ! S’écria Void outrée en se tenant sa joue rougie.

_ C’est beaucoup trop spécifique pour ne pas être suspect, crotte de bique !

_ Sérieux? C’est trop vieux comme expression...

_ Est-ce qu’on peut se concentrer sur ce qui est important, soupira Rouge en se frappant le front.

_ Meh. J’écoute, fit Void en se redressant.

_ Je pense qu’on est arrivé trop tard. La ville a déjà été attaquée par les grimms. 

L’expression de Void changea drastiquement, elle sauta sur sa moto et démarra dès que Rouge fut derrière elle. En moins d’une minute elles arrivèrent au milieu de la ville, la plus jeune utilisa immédiatement sa semblance pour repérer les traces laissées par les grimms. 

_ On dirait qu’on a deux jours de retard, pas plus, par là !

Comme si Void était directement connectée aux paroles de Rouge, elle tourna brusquement sans hésiter une seule seconde. Elle laissa son amie la guider jusqu’à ce qu’elles sortent à nouveau de la ville pour s’enfoncer dans les champs. Ils les dépassèrent rapidement tandis que la route se mettait à descendre pour les mener jusque dans un vallon étrange où la végétation n’avait rien à voir avec le reste de mistral. Les arbres étaient bas et épais, les fougères luxuriantes rendaient les lieux humides. La moto de Void fut bientôt inutilisable. 

Les deux huntresses descendirent, tous leurs sens en alerte. Elles avaient déjà dégainé leurs armes, et quand le premier Grimm se jeta sur elles, il rencontra une fin précoce et expéditive. Rouge l'observa rapidement, il ressemblait à un insecte dégoûtant avant de disparaître en fumée.

_ Urg géniale, se plaignit Void en le regardant.

_ D'autres arrivent.

Cette étrange espèce de Grimm n'était pas particulièrement forte ou résistante, néanmoins leur nombre semblait infini. Ils rampaient partout et avant qu'elles ne le réalisent, l'entièreté du sol du vallon en était recouvert, ainsi que les arbres et les fougères. Void et Rouge se battaient avec fougue et implacabilité. La brunette était au top de sa forme après avoir dormi et elle se sentait revivre dans une situation aussi drastique.

_ Si j'avais su on serait venu plus tôt ! S'écria Rouge en riant après avoir laissé une tranchée de cadavres devant elle avec une attaque dévastatrice.

_ Continue de rire comme ça et je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça ! 

_ Cache moi ce sourire quand tu parles, t'es pas crédible !

Elles continuèrent de se battre en se lançant des piques et en riant. Leurs deux semblances n'étaient pas offensives, mais elles avaient perfectionné leurs techniques. Et leur travail d'équipe était tout simplement terrifiant. Il suffisait que Rouge donne une direction pour que Void tranche sans hésiter, et Rouge réagissait au moindre son de la part de Void. Néanmoins, les bestioles continuaient d'affluer, et grâce à leurs nombres certaines réussissaient systématiquement à grimper le long de leurs jambes pour venir grignoter leurs auras. Celle noire de Void tenait bon mais celle argenté de Rouge commençait à montrer des signes inquiétants à cause de son manque de sommeil chronique. 

_ On ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment ! Cria Void.

_ Je crois que j'ai une idée ! Fit Rouge avant de montrer une direction. 

_ Vas-y je gère ici ! 

Void fit brusquement tournoyer ses ciseaux détruisant tous les grimms dans un large rayon autour d'elles. Rouge en profita pour sauter rapidement dans les fougères et elle se mit à courir sans s'arrêter. Sa semblance cherchait désespérément à l'attirer quelque part depuis le début des hostilités. Rouge était suffisamment maligne pour comprendre que si ces grimms continuaient d'affluer, c'était que quelque chose devait en être la source. Et elle fut à moitié étonnée quand elle découvrit une espèce de limace grimm géante qui chiait littéralement des insectes.

_ Super. J'adore. Parfait. Maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents. Désolée ma grosse mais les limaces c'est vraiment pas mon truc ! Moi je suis plutôt team papillon !

Rouge chargea tête baissée, elle esquiva les insectes qui tentèrent de protéger leur espèce de reine grâce aux alertes de sa semblance. Avec des voltiges impressionnantes elle réussit à se propulser en l'air pour atteindre la tête de la créature. Celle-ci émit un cri strident qui faillit lui percer les tympans. 

_ Void je compte sur toi ! hurla-t-elle en retentant une deuxième fois.

Tous les insectes avaient dû être alertés et si Void n'arrivait pas à les contenir, Rouge pouvait être sûre qu'ils allaient tous rappliquer ici dans les secondes à venir. Cette fois-ci, elle contourna la pondeuse pour la surprendre, et malgré les assauts des insectes encore chaud, elle réussit à grimper sur le dos de la limace.

_ Urg c'est dégueulasse. Pense à autre chose Rouge. Pense au bon repas qui t'attends après ! Bon, tu vas crever oui?!

Rouge brandit deux éventails et elle trancha simultanément la base de ce qui devait être le cou de l'énorme Grimm. Heureusement, cela suffit à la tuer. Malheureusement elle explosa littéralement, projetant des bouts non-identifiés partout et propulsant Rouge contre le sol. 

_ La dernière touche était de mauvais goût, je m'amusais presque avant ça ! 

La chasseuse se redressa tant bien que mal pour observer les dégâts. Sa tenue était ruinée, et son aura avait été soufflée par la dernière attaque.

_ Void me laissera jamais monter sur sa moto dans cet état, soupira Rouge avec une moue.

_ Je crains que cela soit le dernier de vos tracas, déclara une voix grave, lourde et menaçante.

Rouge se retourna lentement avec un désagréable pressentiment. Un homme immense et incroyablement musclé se tenait devant elle. Elle l'observa calmement, puis elle prit lentement une position de défense avec ses deux éventails dans les mains qui dissimulaient à moitié son visage. L'autre sembla légèrement surpris de son manque de réaction, néanmoins il continua d'approcher.

_ Je suis désolé d'en arriver là, mais vous devez mourir.

_ Si tu étais vraiment désolé, tu ne le ferais pas. Alors arrête de parler, et passe à la suite. J'ai une douche à prendre. 

🌳

Void retira son arme du dernier Grimm mort avant d'aller chercher l'autre moitié qui était fichée dans un tronc d'arbre non loin de là. Elle avait entendu l'étrange cri, et comme les insectes avaient cessé d'affluer, elle avait supposé que Rouge avait réussi à en trouver la source, et à la tuer. Au moment où elle réunissait enfin son arme, un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu allais te montrer, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers l’homme à la queue de scorpion.

_ Je me devais de soigner mon entrée, plaisanta-t-il en riant démesurément. Est-ce qu’elle t’a plus?!

_ Franchement je t’aurai donné la meilleure note juste pour la baston, si ça n’avait pas été des insectes relous. Heureusement, te voir suffit à me faire oublier cet aspect-là.

Elle l’avait dit sans sourciller, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, et ses yeux transparents fermement ancrés dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Il pencha sa tête comme s'il essayait de comprendre ses paroles avant d’éclater à nouveau de rire. Void se contenta de sourire un peu plus largement. Sincèrement, elle était contente de le revoir. 

_ Est-ce que les règles sont les mêmes cette fois encore? Demanda-t-elle sans bouger.

_ Il faut changer ! Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ! Tyran Callows est mon nom…, se présenta-t-il cette fois-ci sans rire et un éclat dangereux dans ses yeux.

_ Ces derniers temps, on m’appelle Void Parricida, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. 

_ Effectivement. Notre déesse requiert ta mort, laisse toi faire, ou bats-toi, le résultat sera le même. Enfin, ce sera bien plus intéressant si tu te bats !

_ Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas, affirma Void tandis que son sourire devenait inquiétant. Tu es beau, bon au lit, amusant et en plus tu n’es pas ennuyant. Je vais commencer à croire que tu es trop parfait pour être vrai !

Sans attendre, Void se jeta sur lui en riant gaiement. Si Tyrian en fut surpris, il n’en fut que davantage amusé. Il se joint à elle sans attendre. Un observateur aurait eu du mal à savoir si ils étaient ennemis ou alliés, néanmoins les coups qu’ils échangeaient étaient plus que sérieux. Les lames attachées aux poignets de Tyrian venaient comme des extensions naturelles et avec sa queue en plus il pouvait harceler Void sans interruption. Celle-ci paraît systématiquement, et à chaque fois son sourire s’agrandissait. Ses armes étaient beaucoup plus impressionnantes, et presque encombrantes en comparaison de la vitesse et de l’agilité de son adversaire. Néanmoins, elle s’était suffisamment entraînée avec Rouge pour savoir comment gérer un tel adversaire. Après s’être bien amusée, elle décocha un coup de pied retourné pour forcer Tyrian à reculer, puis elle enchaîna en se mettant à tirer avec le canon d’un de ses ciseaux qui était en réalité un gros calibre. Elle l’utilisa à répétition pour l’obliger à rester à distance. Une fois qu’elle eut bien assimilé son rythme, elle lança vivement son deuxième ciseau. Elle crut pendant un bref instant avoir réussi à épingler l’homme agile. La surprise fut plus grande que la douleur quand elle vit la main qui tenait toujours son arme soudainement se détacher et tomber sur le sol. 

_ Merveilleux ! S’exclama Tyrian en riant hystériquement. 

Void sembla en état de choc pendant une seconde. Tyrian en tira un plaisir certain, depuis la nuit qu’il avait passé avec elle, il n’avait pas cessé de penser à ce qu’il ferait quand il la verrait à nouveau. Il devait obéir à sa déesse, et sa déesse voulait la chasseuse morte. Peu importait ce qui s’était passé alors qu’il avait décidé de jouer avec elle. Il écarquilla ses yeux dorés en voyant Void se pencher nonchalamment pour ramasser sa main comme si de rien n’était. 

_ Hm. ça fait longtemps qu’on n’avait pas réussi à m’infliger une telle blessure. Sincèrement Tyrian… 

Le son de sa voix, tellement plein de satisfaction, de désir et de menaces mêlés. Tyrian frissonna sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire démesurément. Son rire resta bloqué quand il la vit presser sa main coupée sur le moignon qui ne saignait même pas. Le regard translucide resta fiché dans le sien, le maintenant épinglé sur place. Et pendant une brève seconde, Void changea. Ce fut si bref qu’il ne put pas totalement appréhender ce qu’il venait de voir. Il agrippa sa tête dans ses mains avant de se mettre à rire hystériquement. Void en profita pour le rejoindre. Elle attrapa fermement ses mains dans les siennes. Elle était désarmée. C’est la première chose qu’il pensa. Ensuite, elle l’embrassa furieusement. Il sentit sa volonté vaciller. 

_ Void ! Réponds moi ! VOID !!

Rouge arriva brusquement pour voir Void en train d’embrasser un total inconnu. La seconde d’après, elle vit une queue de scorpion bouger vivement avant de se planter dans le dos de la rousse. Celle-ci tomba à genoux dans un grognement de douleur. Le faunus recula, l’air hésitant, il donnait l’impression de ne pas réaliser ce qu’il avait fait, avant qu’il ne se mette à rire comme un dément. Rouge tira ses éventails, prête à lui faire regretter ce qu’il venait de faire. 

_ Laisse le partir, déclara Void d’une voix dans laquelle transparaissait sa douleur.

_ Void !

Rouge se précipita à ses côtés, sa santé bien plus importante à ses yeux qu’un besoin irrationnel de vengeance. Le faunus en profita pour s’échapper rapidement.

_ Peut-être que cette fois c’est la bonne, décréta Void à travers ses dents serrées.

Rouge tenait fermement son amie dans ses bras. Elle voyait bien le sang qu’elle perdait, le liquide violet qui ressemblait à du poison qui commençait à se propager dans son corps. Elle se força à sourire légèrement en lui serrant la main.

_ Je l’espère pour toi.

🍄

Quand Rouge s’était retrouvée face à cet ennemi inattendu, elle n’avait pas hésité. Elle ne l’avait jamais rencontré, pourtant elle avait une assez bonne idée de ce que son identité pouvait être. Il n’y avait que deux types de personnes qui pouvaient ainsi apparaître presque aussi simultanément que des Grimms. Soit des pilleurs qui espéraient pouvoir récupérer les armes des chasseurs pour les vendre en pièces détachées à bon prix, soit il s’agissait d’un des larbins de Salem. Et ce bonhomme était clairement trop entrainé pour être un simple charognard. 

Avec son aura complètement épuisée, Rouge savait que le moindre coup l'enverrait au tapis. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de rester ostensiblement à distance pour harceler son adversaire. Elle comprit rapidement que sa semblance lui permettait de buffer son corps grâce à des cristaux. Elle décida à ce moment-là de jouer elle aussi cartes sur table. Même épuisée, sa propre semblance ne lui demandait pas beaucoup d'énergie, après tout il s'agissait principalement d'observation, le reste c'était elle qui agissait en adéquation. À chaque fois que son ennemi utilisait un cristal de dust pure, elle répondait par l’élément opposé dans son inventaire. Rouge n’était pas une grande pratiquante de Dust, mais Void avait insisté pour qu’elle mette un compartiment dans ses éventails. Pour une fois, cela se révéla utile. 

Malheureusement, le combat traînait en longueur, et Rouge commençait à s’inquiéter pour Void. Elle savait pertinemment que son amie ne se ferait pas facilement déborder, sauf qu’elle ne connaissait rien de son opposant. Et Void avait la fâcheuse tendance à se montrer un petit peu trop enthousiaste. Techniquement, elle-même ne refusait jamais un bon combat, mais il y avait des limites. Être couverte de liquide non identifié en faisait partie. Rouge décida finalement de tenter le tout pour le tout, elle esquiva plusieurs décharges électriques avec une agilité impressionnante, puis elle grimpa rapidement dans un arbre faisant perdre sa trace à son adversaire. Celui-ci, fidèle à lui-même, commença à bombarder sans distinction. Le bruit dissimula facilement celui qu’elle faisait en se déplaçant, et rapidement elle réussit à le contourner. 

_ Banzai ! S’exclama Rouge en se jetant dans le dos de son opposant.

Avant que celui-ci n’ait le temps de réagir, elle lui planta la totalité de son arsenal de Dust dans le corps espérant ainsi le surcharger. Et étonnement, cela marcha. En tout cas, même s’il ne sembla pas ressentir de douleur, ses membres et ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba au sol sans se relever. 

_ Ok, maintenant je me barre.

Rouge prit tout de même le temps récupérer son chapeau qui avait été soufflé lors de l’explosion de la limace, et une fois qu’il fut bien fixé sur sa tête elle se mit à courir dans la direction où elle avait laissé Void.

Elle fut témoin directement de la fin du combat de son amie. Elle regarda Void s’évanouir dans ses bras sans pouvoir l’aider. Sa semblance était basée sur la régénération, et celle-ci était si puissante que s’en était difficilement acceptable. Rouge souleva son amie sans mal, elle l’allongea sur sa moto, puis elle entreprit de les sortir de cet endroit de malheur. Le vallon était maintenant mortellement silencieux. Ce qui venait de se produire était clairement signe que des heures difficiles les attendaient. 

Une fois retournée dans les champs ensoleillés, Rouge s’arrêta sous un grand arbre. Elle allongea Void sur le sol, au milieu d’un parterre de fleurs. Son amie était toujours inconsciente. Ses blessures avaient déjà disparu, mais elle luttait toujours contre le poison qui circulait activement dans ses veines. Rouge se sentit affreusement seule. Elle avait l’impression d’être retournée avant son arrivée à Haven, avant qu’elle ne rencontre Void. La solitude et le désespoir profond dans lequel elle était alors enfoncée la maintenaient éveillée depuis si longtemps que son aura n’arrivait même plus à suffir pour l’empêcher de devenir folle à cause du manque de sommeil. À cet instant-là, l’ombre sur son esprit était revenue, et le poids dans sa poitrine s’était alourdi. Si Void ne se réveillait jamais, ce serait sûrement mieux pour elle. Pourtant, Rouge sentit ses yeux la piquer affreusement, elle ne voulait pas rester seule…

Elle s’en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plutôt qui était ce type auquel Void avait fait allusion. Un mec avec une queue de scorpion, le détail  _ absolument _ pas inquiétant. À quel point ce développement était celui que Void avait recherché? Rouge sentit lentement son chagrin se transformer en colère. Son amie avait intérêt à se réveiller, et à lui expliquer clairement ce qu’elle essayait de faire ! La joueuse tira son paquet de tarot et commença à distribuer énergiquement les cartes directement sur le torse de Void dans l’idée d’une vengeance tout à fait puérile et mesquine. Mais toujours satisfaisante. 

_ Elles s’étaient cachées derrière un meuble du salon. Elle tenait sa plus jeune sœur dans ses bras tandis que les deux autres se serraient contre elles de chaque côté. Elle aurait dû leur dire quelque chose. Mais la peur avait englué sa gorge. Elle était incapable de faire autre chose que de trembler de façon incontrôlable. Elle entendait les sanglots de sa petite sœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas la consoler. Car elle était tout simplement terrifiée. Son cerveau ne pouvait pas assimiler ce qui était en train de leur arriver. Toute leur vie tranquille venait de voler en éclats sans qu’elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle voulait juste se réveiller.  _

_ À ce moment-là, la première explosion retentit. Le salon fut soufflé, et elles avec. Sa tête heurta le sol en pierre et tout devient noir. Quand elle se réveilla, sa vision était brouillée, de la poussière flottait partout, et des morceaux de gravats jonchaient le sol. Elle tenait toujours sa petite sœur par la main, mais elle ne voyait plus les autres. Elle se releva tant bien que mal. Il ne lui fallut faire que quelques pas pour tomber sur ses deux autres sœurs. Elles étaient coincées sous un morceau de mur qui était tombé. Elle ne pouvait pas les aider non plus, elle ne pouvait pas soulever un tel poids. Elle devait trouver ses parents pour qu’ils les aident. Elle pleurait maintenant. _

_ Elle réussit à sortir, elle s’était égratignée en escaladant les gravats, sa gorge lui faisait mal et elle ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de pleurer. Heureusement, elle trouva rapidement ses parents. Elle les appela. Quand elle voulut leur montrer où était leurs sœurs, ce fut sa main qui tenait la plus jeune qui se leva. Il n’y avait qu’un bras accroché au sien.  _

_ Elle ne comprit pas que le hurlement venait de sa gorge. Elle ne vit pas la boule de feu se précipiter sur elle. Son agonie dans les flammes fut aussi terrible que le choc qu’elle venait de vivre. Elle mit des heures à mourir.  _

Rouge finit par retourner à la ville dévastée en voyant que Void ne se réveillait toujours pas après une journée complète. Elle en profita pour prendre le temps d’observer les moindres détails. Les cadavres qu’elle trouvait était tous décédés depuis plusieurs jours. Les corbeaux avaient déjà commencé à prélever leurs parts. Après un moment de recherches, elle finit par trouver ce qui l’intriguait depuis le début. Mistral comptait un grand nombre de hunters que ce soit venant de Haven ou d’autres continents. Tous partaient en missions régulièrement à travers les villes, de ce fait il était quasiment impossible qu’aucun ne se soit trouvé dans les parages lors de l’attaque. Effectivement, elle en trouva plusieurs près de la sortie nord. Ils avaient tous été tués, mais visiblement pas par les grimms. Une observation minutieuse lui apprit qu’ils avaient sûrement été éliminés par les mêmes types qui s’en étaient pris à elles. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment un groupe de cinq hunters avaient pu être ainsi dépassés. Mais, maintenant qu’elle y pensait… Ce qui leur était arrivé ressemblait déjà un peu trop à un piège. C’était presque comme si le camp ennemi recevait des informations sur eux… 

Une étrange inquiétude commença à grandir chez Rouge. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à attendre ici les bras croisés que Void se réveille. Elle finit par décider de retourner à Mistral et de faire son rapport à Lionheart. Finalement décidée, Rouge accrocha Void dans son dos, et elle conduisit sa moto jusqu’à destination. Heureusement, l’habitude de ne pas dormir lui fut bien utile, également elle fut rassurée que son amie ne se réveille pas en chemin sinon elle aurait fait une scène en voyant quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle-même conduire son bébé. 

Au final, depuis leur départ, plus d’une semaine s'était déjà écoulée. Quand Rouge arriva à Mistral, elle apprit la chute de Beacon durant le festival de Vytal. Une atmosphère oppressante s'était répandue dans les rues. Elle remonta lentement jusqu’à leur maison, parallèlement son angoisse ne faisait que grandir. La chasseuse la garda sous contrôle, après tout elle était une professionnelle, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments venir obscurcir son jugement. Une fois qu’elle eut installé Void dans son lit, elle partit pour Haven (après avoir pris une douche et changé ses vêtements). 

Son malaise ne fit que grandir quand elle découvrit les lieux vides de tous étudiants ou professeurs. Heureusement, le directeur était toujours là, et il la reçut directement. Il lui expliqua qu’il avait permis aux étudiants de rentrer dans leurs familles tandis que les enseignants en tant que hunters avaient été envoyés aider à travers le continent contre la vague soudaine de grimms causée par la chute de Beacon. Ensuite, Rouge lui expliqua ce qui leur était arrivé, elle lui décrit les deux hommes qui les avaient attaquées. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elles travaillaient pour Lionheart, alors il leur avait fait part de la situation avec Salem. Rouge le pressa d’en informer leurs alliés, et il lui promit de faire le nécessaire. En attendant, il lui conseilla de reprendre des forces et de veiller sur Void. 

Rouge ne s’était jamais retrouvée seule aussi longtemps depuis qu’elle avait rencontré Void. Elle se sentit lentement sombrer dans un abattement inquiétant et sans fin. Elle ne dormait plus. Elle alternait entre des nuits de jeux, des nuits à veiller au chevet de Void, des nuits à errer dans les rues de Mistral. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps devant les tableaux de chasse, où plus aucun chasseur ne venait. Des avis de recherches des hunters disparus avaient commencé à voir le jour progressivement, jusqu’à envahir tous les écrans. Rouge avait envie de crier. Alors qu’elle avait enfin trouvé un semblant de paix, son monde était en train de littéralement s’écrouler sous ses pieds, et personne ne réagissait. C’était tout simplement terrifiant. Elle voulait désespérément que Void se réveille. Elle avait besoin d’elle, elle avait besoin qu’elle lui dise ce qu’elles devaient faire. Chaque jour, elle hésitait à partir loin avec elle, ou à prendre les armes et aller aider là où elle pouvait. 

Rouge n’avait aucune idée du temps qui s’était écoulé depuis que Void était inconsciente. C’était la première fois que cela arrivait. En attendant, elle s’était encore réfugiée devant les tableaux de chasse où se trouvaient les avis de recherches des hunters disparus. Où étaient tous ces gens ? Est-ce que leurs familles, leurs amis les cherchaient? Rouge serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle était à bout. 

_ S’il te plaît, dis moi que tu t’appelles Rouge Aspera ou Void Parricida.

Rouge tourna sa tête pour découvrir un homme d’une trentaine d’années visiblement à bout, ses yeux étaient fatigués, et ses traits tirés. 

_ Ma mère m’a toujours appris à ne pas dire mon nom à un inconnu, marmonna-t-elle pince sans rire. Mais t’as l’air sympa. Je suis Rouge, Void est alité. Qui nous demande? 

_ Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser? Demanda sérieusement l’inconnu.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Puis, comme la pluie passe, un sourire finit par s’épanouir sur son visage.

_ Tu sais quoi, un bisou je ne sais pas, mais un câlin serait le bienvenu ! 

_ C’est bon pour moi, Rouge. 

La chasseuse se déplia comme un ressort, et l’inconnu l’attrapa gauchement dans ses bras. Le câlin fut plutôt maladroit, mais comme ce n’était pas une activité que Rouge pratiquait à profusion, elle ne put s'en rendre compte. Après une fraction de seconde d’étreinte, ils s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre.

_ Je n’ai clairement pas assez bu pour ça. Mon nom est Qrow Branwen, je suis un hunter comme toi, et j’ai besoin de ton aide.

_ Sur une échelle de 1 à c’est la fin du monde on se situe où? 

_ Je dirais vers c’est bien la merde.

_ Parfait, au moins on ne devrait pas s’ennuyer.

🍉

Ce fut la chaleur anormale qui la réveilla. Son esprit avait enregistré depuis longtemps qu’une telle hausse de température pouvait être terrible. La panique se répandit dans ses veines plus sûrement que n’importe quel poison. Void tenta de se relever, mais son corps encore affaibli refusa de lui obéir. Elle fut forcée de rouler de son lit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un mur de flammes. Son visage blêmit et ses yeux pâles s’écarquillèrent affreusement. Sa respiration était anarchique, et des nausées tordirent son estomac. 

_ Non… Non, je ne veux pas, supplia-t-elle d’une voix déformée par une angoisse incontrôlable. 

Elle pouvait déjà sentir ses poils griller. Elle recula jusqu’à ce que son dos heurta son lit.

_ Ne me faites pas ça, pas encore ! J’ai été sage?!

Son esprit était rendu de plus en plus confus par la peur et l’affolement. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était ni où elle était. Néanmoins, son désir d’échapper aux flammes était suffisamment fort pour qu’elle réussisse à grimper sur le lit, et à le traverser pour arriver de l’autre côté de la chambre. Mettre de la distance entre elle et les flammes, lui permit de retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Elle se souvenait qu’elle était au premier étage. Si le feu avait déjà atteint ce niveau, il lui était impossible de descendre. Elle regarda par la fenêtre à côté d’elle. La chute serait douloureuse, mais pas autant que la torture de finir brûlée vive. 

_ Je ne vais pas attendre indéfiniment, déclara soudainement une voix moqueuse. 

Void regarda par la fenêtre pour voir Tyrian accroché au mur en bois grâce à ses lames. À un autre moment, elle aurait sûrement fait une blague, mais la chaleur qui lui brûlait le dos l’encouragea à ne pas réfléchir davantage. Elle sauta dans ses bras sans hésiter, et il la ramena rapidement au sol. À peine l’eut-elle lâchée qu’elle tomba à quatre pattes pour se mettre à vomir de la bile. Elle était incapable de dissocier son esprit de ce qu’elle avait vécu. Elle se sentait brûler, mourir et revenir indéfiniment à la vie sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle voyait sa peau fondre sur ses os pour se reformer encore plus douloureusement. 

Soudain, elle se prit un seau d’eau glacé sur la tête.

_ Je suis jaloux qu’un feu te fasse plus d’effet que moi, déclara Tyrian accroupi et sa tête au niveau de la sienne.

_ Ne t’inquiètes pas, je te trouve bien plus charmant, plaisanta Void avant de s’éloigner pour pouvoir s’allonger sur le dos.

La fumée de sa maison qui finissait de brûler s'élevait haut dans le ciel, bientôt l’endroit grouillerait de personnes pour éteindre l’incendie avant qu’il ne se propage à la forêt. Lentement, elle commençait à voir plus clair dans ce qui venait de se produire. Elle voyait mal Tyrian mettre le feu à leur maison pour l’aider à en sortir juste après. Il était peut-être fou, mais là ça aurait été simplement stupide. Donc…

_ Pourquoi défaire ce qu’un de tes camarades s’échine à faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

Pour une fois, son visage était dénué de sourire en coin ou de regard plein de suffisance. Tyrian en fut légèrement déstabilisé. Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées pour lui depuis qu’il l’avait blessée dans le vallon. Pourtant, il s’était retrouvé à venir ici sans réfléchir. Il savait que Hazel et Cinder devaient s’occuper de cette mission. Néanmoins, quand il avait entendu que Lionheart devait se charger de finir les deux chasseuses, l’idée de la laisser mourir par une autre main que la sienne lui avait été tout simplement insupportable.

_ Je serai celui qui te tuera, assura-t-il en riant allègrement.

_ J’attends ça avec impatience.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment en silence.

_ Mais s’il te plaît, pas de poison ou de flammes.

_ N’es-tu pas un peu pointilleuse? Rétorqua-t-il en ricanant.

Avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, elle l’embrassa brusquement.

_ Je t’apprécie vraiment beaucoup Tyrian. Et rappelle-moi de remercier celui qui a coupé ta queue, plaisanta Void avec un sourire en coin.

La réaction de Tyrian surprit légèrement Void. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent démesurément, sa bouche se tordit pour laisser échapper un gémissement d'animal blessé avant de se tordre en un sourire malsain.

_ Ma queue peut toujours être utile !  _ Je  _ peux être utile !! S'exclama-t-il hystériquement. 

Il enroula son appendice autour de la taille de la chasseuse. Il était dans un tel état de désespoir, Void ne remarqua même pas la force qu'il utilisait disproportionnellement. Elle se laissa attirer vers lui, et une fois assez près, elle lui donna un coup de boule.

_ Duh qu'est-ce que tu racontes, maugréa Void en le fusillant du regard. Tu es utile sans avoir besoin d'essayer de l'être. On est tous important pour quelqu'un d'autre. 

_ Quel est l'intérêt d'être important ? Haha. Notre déesse est importante. Lui être utile… J'ai échoué…

_ Votre déesse ? Salem ? 

Void plissa les yeux, il y avait quelque chose de sombre, une haine ancestrale, derrière ses pupilles. Elle se leva et Tyrian la regarda sans bouger. 

_ Je ne peux pas parler pour elle. Mais tu es plus qu'un pion de Salem. J'ai besoin de toi aussi.

Tyrian pencha sa tête sur le côté, elle voyait dans son regard jaune qu'il essayait de comprendre ses paroles sans réussir à leur donner de sens. Void l'observa sans rien dire également. 

_ Est-ce que tu aimes les contes de fées ?

À ce moment-là, Tyrian et Void perçurent des voix qui se rapprochaient.

_ Il y a une cabane plus au nord de la forêt, attends moi là-bas… Ou je viendrai te chercher par la… Par ce qui te reste.

Void se mit à rire de sa propre blague avant de s’avancer vers la maison qui flambait encore. Elle ne prit pas le temps de vérifier ce que faisait le faunus. Il ne restait déjà plus grand chose de leur demeure. Sans surprise, la première personne qui arriva fut Rouge.

_ Oy ! VOID ! Si t’es morte je te promets je te tue ! 

_ Je ne suis pas certain que cela fonctionne ainsi, fit remarquer une voix où se disputaient l’incrédulité et l’ennui. 

_ Sérieusement Rouge ? Je m’endors cinq minutes et tu ramènes un mec à la maison? Se moqua Void avec sarcasme. 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore comme histoire espèce de suicidaire, c’est un hunter comme nous. Et il a besoin de notre aide.

Les yeux de Void se rétrécirent tandis qu’elle jugeait rapidement l’homme qui se tenait négligemment à côté de son amie. Il ne ressemblait pas à ces jeunes pleins d’espoirs et aveugles à la réalité de leur monde. Pourtant, elle n’était pas non plus prête à lui faire confiance. 

_ Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Le visage de Rouge se contracta immédiatement et elle attrapa le bras de Void alors qu’elle se retournait.

_ Attends ! Tu viens juste de te réveiller et tu as failli finir brûlée vive, et maintenant tu pars? 

Elle était choquée, déstabilisée, et surtout en grand besoin de sa présence auprès d’elle après tout ce qui c’était passé. À ce moment-là, ses capacités d’analyse firent le travail pour elle, elle aperçut une ombre au niveau du couvert des arbres. Elle crut que son cœur allait arrêter de se battre quand elle reconnut la silhouette du faunus qui avait empoisonné Void.

_ Void… Je ne comprends pas, implora Rouge tandis que ses yeux rubis tremblaient. Il a failli te tuer. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire? Est-ce que tu vas lui dire qui tu es vraiment? 

_ Je ferai ce que j’ai envie Rouge. 

Et sèchement elle retira son bras de la poigne de la plus jeune. Malgré tout, Void fut arrêtée par une main sur son épaule. La force utilisée la força à s’immobiliser contre son gré. Elle jeta un regard glacial à Qrow qui la dépassait largement en taille.

_ Loin de moi de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais on aurait vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup-là.

_ Ne te méprends pas, déclara Void, je ne suis pas une bonne samaritaine. 

Qrow la lâcha sur le coup de la surprise. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard transparent qui était tout simplement insoutenable. Cette sensation… Comme si son esprit ne pouvait simplement pas appréhender la profondeur de ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. Finalement, ils n’eurent d’autres choix que de la regarder s’éloigner sans rien dire.

_ Tu en veux? Demanda finalement Qrow en tendant sa flasque.

_ Peut-être qu’un second calin pourrait faire l’affaire, soupira Rouge mentalement à bout.

_ Tu es vraiment tactile ou je ressemble à une peluche pour toi?

Le visage tendu de Rouge se détendit légèrement pour venir sourire innocemment.

🍑

Void rejoignit la cabane en essayant de ne pas réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était excessivement fatiguée, elle n’avait plus envie de penser à quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, elle n’eut pas besoin d’y songer plus longtemps, car à l’instant où elle ouvrit la porte, une lame fut posée contre sa gorge.

_ C’est une façon originale d'accueillir, ironisa-t-elle en avançant vers lui tout en ignorant le métal qui commençait à mordre sa peau.

_ Tu dois être la seule personne à apprécier, répliqua le faunus avec un sourire démesuré.

_ Au moins autant que toi alors… 

Void ferma brièvement les yeux.

_ Je suppose que tu veux entendre l’histoire ? Supposa la chasseuse.

Tyrian retira son arme avant de sauter souplement sur la table en bois qui se trouvait tout près. Il s’y installa accroupi et la regarda avec des yeux dorés pleins de curiosités. 

_ On a qu’à dire que c’est une histoire avant d’aller au lit, compara-t-il avant de rire. 

Sa remarque amusa fortement Void qui y puisa la motivation nécessaire à ce qui allait suivre. Elle tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de Tyrian, tandis que celui-ci se contentait de faire pendre ses jambes sur le côté. 

_ Comme tu l’as sûrement deviné… Je suis immortelle. Je tiens ça visiblement de ma génitrice. Je crois qu’elle se fait toujours appeler de la même façon…  _ Salem _ . Pour faire court, j’ai découvert mon immortalité le jour où elle et mon père ont essayé de s’entretuer, et ont seulement tué leurs quatre filles. C’était il y a très, très longtemps. Bien avant que les royaumes se forment. J’ai été chassée pour ce que j’étais. J’ai été…

Les yeux pâles de Void semblait maintenant voir dans le passé, Tyrian était silencieux. 

_ La dernière fois que j’ai essayé de vivre normalement, j’ai été brûlée vive sur un bûcher. À partir de là, j’ai décidé de ne plus m’impliquer. J’ai changé de noms tellement de fois que je ne me souviens plus du premier. Mes cheveux? Tu les as vus l’autre fois non? 

_ Tu lui ressemblais.

_ Dire à une fille qu’elle ressemble à sa mère, ce n’est généralement pas très flatteur. Mais oui. Mes cheveux sont blancs depuis longtemps, sûrement un contre coup. Parfois ma régénération les fait réapparaître malgré la teinture. Voilà. Tu connais plus ou moins mon histoire. Sois flatté, je ne l’ai pas racontée depuis très longtemps.

Void ne connaissait pas Tyrian depuis très longtemps. Mais le voir immobile et silencieux la laissa mal à l’aise. Il la fixait de ses yeux dorés comme s’il essayait de voir à travers elle. Pour le faunus, cette histoire n’était pas si incroyable. Après tout, sa déesse était capable de choses inimaginables. Et il avait vu Void recoller sa main ainsi que survivre à son poison. Sans oublier qu’il l’avait vue fugacement avec les cheveux blancs, sa ressemblance alors avec Salem avait failli le rendre encore plus fou. Pourtant… Son esprit torturé avait subi une fragilisation supplémentaire en décevant sa déesse. Entendre ses mots sortir de la bouche sacrée de la figure qu’il reverrait plus que tout lui avait fait ressentir au plus profond de lui son insignifiance. Maintenant, quand il fermait les yeux, il voyait ses yeux rouges remplis de dédain à son encontre. Il avait toujours été à ses pieds satisfait de n’être qu’un insecte tant qu’il pouvait lui être utile. Mais s’il ne l’était pas, qu’est-ce qu’il lui restait? Cette constatation était en train de lui faucher le peu de santé mentale qu’il lui restait. Il réalisait seulement maintenant qu’il se tenait devant un précipice. Et il aimait le risque, il aimait être si près de la fin. Maintenant qu’allait-il choisir? Essayer désespérément de plaire sa déesse dont les yeux ne le verraient jamais autrement que comme un pion inutile? Maintenant, à chaque fois qu’il pensait à Salem, une autre personne faisait concurrence. Même si elles étaient incomparables. Mais il voyait pourtant Void, ses yeux translucides, son attitude désinvolte et féroce. Il pouvait s’amuser avec ça. 

Tyrian se pencha et embrassa brusquement Void. C’était la première fois qu’il prenait les devants, et la chasseuse en ressentit une certaine satisfaction. Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité, néanmoins ils se rapprochèrent lentement avec un appétit grandissant. Le faunus glissa pour se mettre sur les genoux de Void. Il utilisa sa queue de scorpion pour les réunir étroitement. 

_ Il y a quelque chose que je veux voir depuis longtemps, murmura Void sans lâcher les lèvres de Tyrian.

Elle glissa une main dans le dos de son compagnon pour venir défaire sa tresse. Elle passa doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure noire pour les défaire lentement. Ses yeux pâles brillèrent légèrement.

_ Tu es si beau, susurra-t-elle. Tyrian, j’ai tellement envie de toi…

_ Le plaisir est réciproque, assura-t-il gaiement. 

Ils finirent rapidement tous les deux nus sur le lit, juste derrière la table. C’était un endroit peu utilisé, mais il y avait des draps et une légère couette. Void laissa tous ses soucis derrière elle pour se concentrer sur Tyrian. Elle ne pouvait même pas s’expliquer à elle-même ce qu’elle ressentait. Pourtant c’était un délice sans nom que de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Leur première fois avait été courte et chaotique, cette fois-ci, il semblait bien décidé à profiter d’elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle crie grâce. Il se glissa entre ses cuisses, quand elle sentit sa langue contre son sexe et ses doigts à l’intérieur, elle ne put retenir de longs gémissements. Au moins, cette fois-ci, elle avait un prénom à psalmodier en sentant le plaisir monter. Void tenait les cheveux de Tyrian et elle bougeait ses hanches comme pour accompagner les vagues successives qu’elle ressentait. 

_ Tyrian ! Je… Je suis si près !

Le faunus accentua son travail jusqu’à entendre Void gémir en même temps qu’elle finissait. Il prit soin de lécher avec application la moindre trace de son orgasme.

Il se redressa et rit en la voyant ainsi allongée sur le lit, les joues rouges, et les yeux illuminés. Elle ne sembla pas apprécier car l’instant d’après elle l’avait mis sur le dos, et elle entreprit de le monter avec une force implacable. Tyrian souriait démesurément, il avait l’impression que son regard ne pouvait pas appréhender la totalité de la scène magnifique qu’il voyait. Malgré son manque de délicatesse, malgré sa force et son envie de toute détruire, chaque fois qu’il faisait mal à Void, elle ne semblait en tirer que plus de bienfaits. Pour lui, c’était tout simplement irréaliste. Il bougeait en même temps qu’elle, hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses seins et de ses hanches, rendu addicte par la sensation d’être qu’un dans une union libératrice. 

_ Tu es tellement bon Tyrian ! Void s'exclama en bougeant avec un rythme de plus en plus brusque.

_ Ha ! Comme ça oui ! Hahahaha ! 

Il enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches de la jeune femme, la faisant crier de plaisir. Ils atteignirent leurs orgasmes en criant le nom de l’autre. Ils se tenaient étroitement, totalement dépendants de leur folie mutuelle.

Après une éternité, ils avaient enfin l’impression d’être unis à une partie manquante de leur vie brisée. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Void fut réveillée le lendemain matin par un son étrange. Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps puisque la dernière fois elle avait dû se régénérer d'un certain poison. Ainsi, elle mit un peu de temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de,  _ sanglots _ . 

_ Ne regarde pas, ordonna Tyrian d'une voix menaçante. Je te crève les yeux si tu le fais !

Il était allongé sur elle, sa tête dans le creux de son cou, ses cheveux à moitié sur son visage. Et elle pouvait sentir ses larmes couler le long de sa nuque. Ainsi que le mouvement de sa queue atrophiée, même dans cet état-là, elle lui faisait totalement confiance pour être capable de tenir paroles. La chasseuse posa ses mains sur le dos de Tyrian, elle le caressa lentement.

_ Tu te rends compte que perdre mes yeux pour te voir ne me semblerait pas si cher payé ? Ironisa Void avec un sourire en coin.

Tyrian fut pris d'un fou rire, et Void sentit sa poitrine s'alléger.

🌻

Qrow était habitué à vivre des situations inattendues et tirées par les cheveux, sa semblance s'en était assurée. Mais en une soirée il était passé par des émotions tellement extrêmes que même lui arrivait à bout de ses réserves de tolérance. Après avoir découvert la disparition de nombreux hunters tués en mission, il avait ressenti sur lui une oppression terrible. Et sincèrement… Voir cette chasseuse assise sur son banc, un air mélancolique sous son chapeau à plume… Il avait été surpris de voir à quel point il avait été soulagé. Malheureusement, juste après elle s’était rendue compte que sa maison était en train de brûler, et les choses étaient redevenues étranges. Lui qui pensait en avoir déjà vu beaucoup avec Oz et les maidens, pourtant il semblait y avoir encore d’autres choses qu’il ignorait. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. 

Néanmoins, il se voyait mal enfoncer le clou alors que Rouge semblait déjà au fond du trou (et visiblement elle creusait encore). Il n’avait pas eu d’autres choix que de la conduire à l’appartement qu’il louait avec les autres membres de leur petit groupe. Le trajet se fit dans un silence mal à l’aise pour sa part, et il s’appliqua principalement à maintenir une distance de sécurité entre eux pour éviter d’empirer la situation avec sa semblance.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre leur situation. Un faible sourire avait retrouvé sa place sur les lèvres de Rouge, mais il ne faisait qu’accentuer la profondeur des cernes sous ses yeux rouges. 

_ Bonsoir Qrow. Tu nous ramènes un nouvel allié?

Personne ne remarqua l’hésitation dans la voix de Oz à travers le corps d’Oscar. Il n’y avait qu’eux trois dans le salon pour l’instant, et Qrow était pour l’heure fixé sur Rouge. Ainsi il ne rata pas l'agrandissement horrifié des yeux de la jeune femme, sa pâleur soudaine et le tremblement de ses lèvres. Au même moment, Ruby et les autres débarquèrent en fanfare, et l’expression de Rouge redevient normale. 

_ Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait employer des enfants maintenant, déclara Rouge le plus naturellement du monde sans réaliser qu’elle venait de piétiner la fierté de… à peu près tout le monde dans la pièce.

S'ensuivit une discussion assez longue et éreintante sur le pourquoi du comment de leur petite aventure entre adolescents avec seulement un adulte pour les superviser. Rouge les écouta avec sérieux, après tout elle n’avait rien à perdre. Et visiblement nulle part où retourner… Cette seule pensée suffit à serrer son cœur dans sa poitrine. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, sa semblance ne faisait que s’activer en continue pour lui souligner tous les détails incohérents de cette équipe devant elle, que ce soit à chaque fois que Oscar parlait différemment, ou que Ruby prenait encore la tête, ou que Jaune avait l’air démuni face aux paroles de ses compagnons. 

Finalement, Rouge se retrouva sur la balcon de l’appartement. La nuit avait étendu ses toiles d’obscurité parcourues d’étoiles. Elle se tenait près du bord, la ville à ses pieds et elle serrait ses genoux contre son torse et sa tête regardant vers le ciel. Qrow resta une seconde à l’observer depuis l’entrée. Elle avait l’air tellement minuscule et seule au monde à cet instant-là. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire? Qu’il comprenait? C’était vrai. Après tout, sa sœur Raven avait préféré suivre sa propre voie plutôt que de protéger le monde et il avait dû aider son beau-frère à élever ses deux filles.

_ Tu devrais en boire un peu, ça m’aide toujours après avoir vu ma soeur, déclara Qrow en s’asseyant à bonne distance tout en lui tendant sa flasque.

Rouge le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

_ Mon bras ne fait pas deux mètres tu sais ? Rit-elle sans moquerie.

Qrow regarda ce qu’il faisait et trouva que c’était une bien belle description amère de sa vie : vouloir aider les autres en restant en distance, même quand cela n’avait strictement aucun sens. Avant qu’il ne se décide, Rouge s’approcha de lui et récupéra la flasque tout en appuyant son épaule contre la sienne. Qrow resta incertain une seconde, après tout la chasseuse devait désespérément avoir besoin d’être épaulée, peut-être que sa semblance le laisserait tranquille pour quelques minutes. Comme si c’était possible. À l’instant où il avait cette pensée, une foutue tuile glissa du toit dans la direction de Rouge. Qrow ne la vit qu’au dernier moment, mais bien avant qu’il n’ait le temps de réagir, la chasseuse se pencha légèrement en avant pour l’éviter comme si de rien n’était. Le danger passé, elle se mit contre lui à nouveau et but dans sa flasque.

_ Hu ! C’est pas de la piquette ça ! S’exclama-t-elle avant de pouffer nerveusement. Void adorerait ça…

Au moment où ce prénom sortit de sa bouche, l’enthousiasme de Rouge disparut. Elle prit une deuxième gorgée. 

_ Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne que tu voudrais, mais j’ai deux oreilles, proposa Qrow de façon détournée. 

_ Deux très belles oreilles en effet, approuva Rouge sans se rendre compte de la surprise de son interlocuteur. Qu’est-ce que je peux dire… Je ne peux que m’en prendre à moi-même sur ce coup-là… J’aurais dû le voir venir, mais j’ai préféré fermer les yeux et détourner le regard. Damn ! Tout ce temps… Je suis tellement perdue. J’ai l’impression d’être une feuille trimbalée par le vent…

En disant cela, elle tendit la main dans le vide comme si elle essayait de s’attraper. Elle regarda d’un air étonné la main de Qrow qui attrapa la sienne. 

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, je te rattraperai si tu as besoin, déclara-t-il sans réfléchir avant d’ajouter précipitamment en se rendant compte de ces paroles ringardes, je veux dire en tant que hunters, il faut se serrer les coudes.

_ Merci, tu es un chic type Qrow, lui assura Rouge sans paraître se rendre compte de ce qu’il venait de dire.

_ Tu ne devrais pas me flatter comme ça, je vais devenir infernal sinon, répliqua-t-il d’un ton léger. 

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Finalement, Qrow lâcha la main de Rouge et récupéra sa flasque dont il prit une rasade pour se donner du courage.

_ Alors comme ça tu connaissais déjà Oscar? Demanda-t-il.

La réaction de Rouge ne se fit pas attendre. Elle planta les ongles de sa main droite dans son bras gauche avec un air torturé qui fit un choc à Qrow. Néanmoins, il serra les dents.

_ Je dois savoir si nous pouvons te faire confiance.

_ Je ne connais pas  _ Oscar _ , je connais l’âme qui l’habite. 

Sa réponse glaça le sang de Qrow. Ils ne lui avaient pourtant révélé que la partie “officielle” de leur mission. Protéger l’académie de Heaven contre une attaque imminente des grimms et des white fangs. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qui était réellement Oscar? Pourtant, il ne sentait aucune agressivité venant d’elle, elle était simplement…  _ Terrifiée?  _ Il ne voulait pas croire qu’elle puisse être un ennemi. Elle était la seule huntress qu’il avait trouvé et qui avait accepté de le suivre. Cela devait signifier quelque chose !

_ Je ne vous poserai pas de problème, déclara-t-elle finalement en semblant reprendre lentement le contrôle d’elle-même. Simplement… Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu’il  _ nous _ a fait.

_ Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé? Demanda lentement Qrow qui commençait à redouter sa réponse.

Après tout, il faisait entièrement confiance à Ozpin. Il lui confiait sa vie sans hésiter, et il ferait tout pour l’aider. Alors la réaction de Rouge, lui donnait une impression désagréable. 

_ Je ne peux pas en parler. J’ai un jeu de cartes, tu as de l’alcool. Je vois déjà une soirée agréable se dessiner, tu ne penses pas? Demanda Rouge.

Son visage doux et innocent lui rappela cruellement celui d’une amie qu’il avait perdu longtemps avant. Il voulait sincèrement lui faire confiance. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage quand il répondit.

_ Ne viens pas pleurer si je te plume alors.

🍓

Beaucoup de choses se passèrent en l’espace de seulement quelques jours. Le groupe d’adolescents géré par Qrow s'agrandit encore et finalement Rouge apprit à les apprécier. Ruby était une jeune fille courageuse et pleine d’idéaux qui donnait presque envie d’y croire. Chacun avait vu leur part de combats, et elle dut rapidement reconnaître qu’ils n’étaient pas de simples gamins. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas supporter la présence d’Oscar. Les premiers temps il tenta de l’approcher, mais elle fuyait alors systématiquement l’appartement ne revenant que le lendemain matin. Son manque de sommeil s’aggrava, pourtant elle était tout simplement incapable de dormir. À ce rythme-là, la seule issue pour elle allait être de tomber inconsciente quand son aura aurait été totalement épuisée. 

Heureusement, elle passa aussi de bons moments. Elle apprit aux plus jeunes à jouer aux cartes, et ils passèrent plusieurs soirées à s’amuser ainsi. Elle les aida également à s’entraîner, leur apportant son aide. Lionheart lui avait déjà proposé de venir enseigner à Haven, sa semblance pouvant se révéler un vrai trésor pour aider les autres à progresser, mais elle avait toujours refusé de se mêler aux autres. Pour elle, il n’y avait que Void. Malheureusement, elle n’était plus là. À chaque fois que l'absence de son amie se faisait trop cruelle, elle avait la sensation de suffoquer. Le monde autour d’elle devenait noire et elle se recroquevillait en boule. Cela lui arrivait surtout le soir quand il n’y avait plus rien pour distraire son esprit torturé. Mais elle n’était pas la seule à passer de longues nuits difficiles. Elle découvrit rapidement que Qrow était loin d’être un homme social qui se liait aux autres. Il passait la plupart de son temps à boire, et de préférence le plus loin possible de ses camarades. Ce qui fit qu’ils passèrent la plupart de leurs nuits ensembles. Ils discutaient généralement de sujets triviaux. Rouge avait la désagréable sensation qu’elle ne pourrait pas être plus proche du chasseur tant qu’elle ne lui dirait pas toute la vérité, sauf qu’elle avait peur de perdre la seule personne qui voulait encore bien d’elle. Elle savait bien qu’il avait seulement besoin d’elle pour cette mission, mais cela lui donnait tout de même la force nécessaire pour ne pas abandonner totalement. 

Pour Qrow… Être avec Rouge était étonnement reposant. Il finit par comprendre assez rapidement que ce qui se passait autour d’eux n’était pas un simple coup de chance mais le fruit de la semblance de la chasseuse ainsi que son entraînement poussé. Elle semblait recevoir constamment des informations sur son environnement, et elle réagissait en conséquence si besoin. Elle n’annulait pas sa malchance, elle se contentait de construire autour sans paraître le remarquer. Et c’était sans parler de sa façon d’être sans prise de tête. Elle n’accordait aucune importance à la convenance, profitant plutôt de ce qui pouvait l’amuser, elle ne s’embêtait pas à savoir si c’était correct. 

Enfin, ils finirent par être convoqués par Lionheart qui avait visiblement des nouvelles à leur donner concernant leur demande. Ils se rendirent tous à Haven. Dire que Rouge ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu’ils avaient été trahis aurait été un euphémisme. Le dernier mois qu’elle avait passé avait été plein de trahison, de déception, d’amertume. Alors, elle se contenta simplement de sortir ses éventails avant de se mettre au travail sans chercher à comprendre. Combattre, elle savait ce que c’était. Cela voulait dire qu’elle allait pouvoir s’amuser, être libérée de ses pensées et enfin pouvoir dormir si ses ennemis étaient à la hauteur. Elle se retrouva à combattre à nouveau Hazel. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle commence à échanger des coups, elle ne s’était pas rendue compte à quel point elle était furieuse.

_ Tu ne pourras pas t’en sortir aussi facilement cette fois-ci, déclara d’une voix grave son adversaire.

_ C’est moi qui devrais te dire ça ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en le canardant sans interruption. Essaie de rendre ce combat plus intéressant que la dernière fois ! 

Rouge s’amusait, elle riait sans réfléchir, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle esquivait les attaques de Hazel sans difficultés. Elle enchaînait tranquillement, montant lentement mais sûrement en puissance. Les autres combattaient également d’autres adversaires. Mais, soudainement, le rythme du combat changea. Deux de leurs camarades se firent toucher, et la réelle identité d'Oscar fut révélée, provoquant un excès de furie chez Hazel. Rouge avait l’habitude de batailler sans se soucier de ses alliés, mais aujourd’hui elle ne pouvait pas se reposer sur des gamins pour tenir tête à des fous furieux. Elle devient hésitante, ses attaques manquaient de force et de précision tandis qu’elle tergiversait sur la marche à suivre. Qrow tentait de la soutenir néanmoins la puissance brute et écrasante de Hazel venait de prendre des proportions inimaginables. Comme si ce n’était pas suffisant, Lionheart en profita pour leur tirer dessus sans qu’ils ne puissent riposter. Rouge enchaîna des figures de plus en plus complexes pour esquiver et contrattaquer avec l’horrible impression que ses coups ne faisaient aucune différence. Hazel ne la laissait pas approcher, provoquant des ondes de chocs qui risquaient de l’envoyer mordre la poussière. Ce qui devait arriver finit par se produire. Oscar tentait de suivre le rythme malgré sa différence de pouvoir flagrante, et pour le protéger Qrow s’interposa. Les deux furent envoyés contre un poteau. 

_ OZPIN !!! Hurla Hazel en se précipitant vers eux pour finir ce qu’il avait commencé.

_ N’y pense même pas ! Rétorqua Rouge en utilisant ses éventails pour projeter des dagues qui vinrent briser les morceaux de dust plantés dans ses bras.

_ SORS DE MON CHEMIN !! Hurla Hazel en faisant un brusque mouvement de bras.

Rouge n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs semaines. Le fait qu'elle puisse encore combattre tenait déjà du miracle. Elle connaissait son corps, elle connaissait ses limites, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle les avait dépassées depuis longtemps. Elle mit ses bras devant elle prête à encaisser l'attaque, mais son aura était totalement épuisée. Dans quelques minutes à peine, elle s'écroulerait au sol. Si elle se prenait ce coup, elle n'était pas sûre que son corps pourrait l'encaisser. Hazel avait encore suffisamment de dust pour booster son attaque avec des éclairs qui aveuglèrent Rouge pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle ne voyait plus le coup venir.

Quand les éclairs se dissipèrent, elle découvrit une longue chevelure flamboyante qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais revoir. 

_ N'essaie même pas de toucher ma soeur, putain d'hypocrite, menaça une voix aussi coupante que du verre. 

Elle tenait son ciseau en deux morceaux. L'un bloquant Hazel et l'autre inutilisé dans sa main. L'expression choquée de ce dernier valait son pesant d'or mais pas autant que celle de Rouge qui hésitait entre pleurer ou frapper Void.

_ Et toi espèce de forcenée, va dormir un peu ! Ponctua Void d'une pichenette sur le front de Rouge.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?! Fit la chataine en se frottant le front d'un air boudeur.

_ Je suppose qu'on va devoir avoir une conversation longue et ennuyante. Mais elle devra attendre qu'on ait réglé son compte à Monsieur j'ai des œillères de tailles disproportionnées.

_ C'est bon pour moi ! S'exclama Rouge avant de trébucher sur rien et de s'étaler de tout son long.

_ Tu es pathétique.

La voix de Void cachait mal son amusement. 

_ Tais toi. Commence, j'arrive maraude !

Void éclata de rire.

Ainsi, les alliés de Salem découvrirent ce que c’était que de s’opposer à deux jeunes femmes qui n’avaient rien à perdre. Et qui travaillaient ensemble depuis trop longtemps. Rouge et Void n’avaient pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre ce qu’elles voulaient. Il n’y avait plus de place dans la confrontation pour leurs alliées. Leurs enchaînements et la puissance de leurs combos étaient tous simplement explosifs. Oscar était toujours inconscient, et Qrow le tenait dans ses bras en regardant l’affrontement entre Hazel et les deux huntresses. Il n’avait aucun jugement envers les capacités des huntresses par rapport aux hunters (après tout sa team avait compté deux des plus puissantes huntresses qu’il connaisse). Mais imaginer Void et Rouge à un tel niveau alors que la plus jeune n’avait pas dormi plus d’une poignée de minutes ces derniers jours… 

Void commença par faire sentir à Hazel à quel point elle n’était pas ravie de le voir s’en prendre à Rouge. Pour se faire, elle enchaîna de puissants coups avec un ciseau et le mitrailla sans relâche de l’autre. Son style était bien plus violent que celui de sa camarade, néanmoins Hazel continuait à foncer comme un bœuf sans sembler ralentir une seule seconde.

_ Sa semblance le rend insensible à la douleur ! S’écria soudainement Oscar.

Pendant une fraction de seconde Void se retourna vers lui, Qrow remarqua immédiatement qu’elle eut sensiblement la même réaction que Rouge. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, et elle perdit sa concentration. Hazel en profitant pour lui décocher un solide coup de poing qui l’envoya s'encastrer dans un mur. Elle en ressortit en essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre brisée.

_ Je n’ai pas besoin qu’il ressente la douleur pour lui faire regretter d’avoir lever la main sur Rouge, décréta-t-elle. 

Au même moment, elle se jeta en avant et déploya pour la première fois ses ciseaux qui possédaient maintenant le double de longueur. Hazel se retrouva emprisonné entre leurs dents, incapable de bouger. Soudainement, Rouge se retrouva à courir sans hésitation sur les immenses lames, elle enchaîna plusieurs roues tout en lançant des coups tranchants avec ses éventails qui finirent de détruire les morceaux de dust fichés dans les bras de Hazel. En comprenant ce qu’elles étaient en train de faire, il hurla de rage et réussit à briser l’emprise de Void. Celle-ci recula d’un pas et rétracta ses lames d’un simple mouvement de poignet en faisant claquer sa langue avec un sourire en coin. Rouge retomba juste un peu plus loin en effectuant un simple salto arrière. 

Void ne perdit pas une seconde, elle envoya ses ciseaux en l’air et les rattrapa prestement par la lame. Il n’y avait qu’elle pour faire une telle chose sans sourciller malgré le métal qui entamait sa chaire. Sans hésiter, elle se mit à moitié accroupie et commença à tourner de plus en plus vite. Rouge se jeta sur les anneaux des ciseaux au moment où ils passaient devant elle. Ses pieds se posèrent, mais Void ne ralentit pas. Elle effectua un dernier demi-tour pour propulser sa camarade en avant. Hazel enclencha un grand mouvement prêt à faucher Rouge en plein vol. 

_ OZPIIIN !!

_ Mec des idées fixes comme ça, c’est vraiment pas très sain, fit remarquer Rouge qui avait utilisé la vitesse de Void pour se précipiter sur lui avec un vitesse fulgurante.

Le poing de Hazel frappa de toutes ses forces mais il n’heurta que le vide. Rouge avait jeté des dusts de roche avant de les réduire rapidement en poussière avec ses mitraillettes, rendant soudainement l’air autour d’eux opaque. Le géant recula d’un pas, privé de sa vision il ne savait plus d’où ses ennemis allaient attaquer. 

_ Ta soeur doit être bien dégoûtée d’avoir un frère comme toi, déclara sombrement Void directement dans son dos.

Hazel n’eut pas le temps de se retourner, il se prit deux coups de carabines de chaque côté de son crâne. Du sang se mit à couler, et un sifflement désagréable se mit à lui faire tourner la tête. Il tenait debout difficilement. Il tituba plusieurs fois avant d’être obligé de mettre un genoux à terre. La poussière retomba lentement en même temps que Yang revenait de la crypte de la maiden. Emerald hurla de rage en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, et soudainement une image gigantesque et déformée de Salem apparut. Celle-ci poussa un puissant cri de banshee qui leur vrilla les oreilles et emplit d'effroi leurs cœurs. 

Les ennemis profitèrent de leur inattention pour s’enfuir. Il y eut un grand silence désespérant. Puis Rouge s’écroula sur le sol. 

🌱

_ Si je ne te frappe pas, c’est uniquement par sympathie pour Oscar, déclara froidement Void.

La team RWBY enfin au complet, ainsi que JNR, Crow et Oscar (Rouge dormait encore), se trouvaient dans le salon de l’appartement qu’ils louaient. Void avait enfin rejoint le petit groupe qui semblait lutter seul face au monde. Maintenant que Yang leur avait ramené la relique, la huntresse aux cheveux de sang avait eu le droit au topo rapidement sur la situation. Elle apprit que Salem cherchait à détruire le monde en utilisant les Grimms. 

_ Je te remercie de ta… Considération, apprécia Ozpin d’une voix légèrement hachée.

La tension entre eux deux était clairement visible pour tous le monde. Ils avaient déjà pu sentir un certain malaise avec Rouge, mais Void était plus dans la confrontation, ce qui rendait la réalité évidente. La première journée, tout le monde avait pansé ses plaies, et léché les blessures faites à leurs orgueils ou ailleurs. Maintenant, ils devaient penser à la suite. Sauf qu’il était hors de question pour Void de les suivre les bras croisés sans de très bonnes explications.

_ Je ne veux rien de toi. Ni remerciement, même ton regard me dégoûte. 

Ses propos étaient incroyablement froids, et son regard transparent était aussi dur que la glace. Personne ne pouvait comprendre d’où une telle haine pouvait venir. Pour l’instant, ils avaient vu de Void une chasseuse experte, à la parole taquine et une forte proportion à aimer se battre. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore sa part de folie née de centaines d’années de douleurs et de solitude. 

_ Néanmoins, je dois te féliciter, je ne pensais pas que tu serais abominable au point de nous remplacer par ces  _ maidens _ , Void cracha à moitié le dernier mot. Est-ce que tu leur as dit ton rôle dans tout ça? Ou c’était bien plus facile de tout blâmer sur Salem? 

_ De quoi elle parle? Sursauta Yang dont la confiance avait déjà été terriblement mise à mal par les derniers évènements. 

_ C’est simple. Soit tu leur dis, déclara Void, soit je le fais. Il est hors de question que je te regarde sacrifier d’autres jeunes filles. Même si celles-là ne sont pas tes propres enfants. 

_ Ozpin? Demanda Qrow d’une voix incertaine.

Il venait de se faire trahir par sa sœur, il ne savait plus s’il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à son mentor, si quelqu’un ne se dépêchait pas de lever le voile sur tous ces mystères, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir garder la tête froide. 

_ Je… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, tenta de se justifier Ozpin.

_ Vous aviez promis, rappela Ruby d’une voix tahie. Plus de secrets !

Void ne tira aucun plaisir à les voir s’entredéchirer. Néanmoins, ses lèvres s’étirèrent en coin quand elle observa l’air désespéré et torturé d’Ozpin. Il n’y avait aucune joie dans son sourire, seulement un plaisir malsain. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut même qu’il allait se retirer de Oscar plutôt que d’affronter son passé. Pourtant, malgré la douleur qui se lisait sur son visage, il finit par s'asseoir. Et d’une voix faible et fatiguée, il finit par leur révéler la vérité sur la création de leur monde, et le rôle qu’il y avait joué avec Salem. 

Tous le monde sembla soufflé de l’apprendre. Void se tenait appuyé contre un mur, loin d’eux, et le visage tourné vers l’extérieur. Mais elle entendit les exclamations étonnées, surprises, trahies. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d’Oscar, Void serra ses poings. 

_ Salem ne peut pas être tuée ? S’étouffa Nora. 

_ Toutes ces choses…

Jaune se leva, furieux. Avant de se rasseoir, totalement abattu. Qrow qui était resté silencieux jusque là poussa un cri de frustration et de colère qui fit trembler ses nièces. Il attrapa le vase le plus proche et le jeta contre un mur. Finalement, il se changea en corbeau et s’envola vers la baie vitrée. Qu’il se prit de plein fouet, avant de réessayer une fois que Void lui eût discrètement ouvert. 

Ren resta silencieux tandis que Nora subissait une longue dégringolade psychologique en compagnie de Blake qui ne savait plus en quoi croire. Yang semblait à deux doigts d’exploser, mais encore une fois la réponse vient de la plus jeune personne présente. 

_ Ozpin… Merci de nous avoir dit la vérité, déclara doucement Ruby qui donnait une valeur importante à l’honnêteté. Même si Void vous a forcé la main, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Quel est votre plan pour la battre?

_ Je… n’en ai pas…

Yang hurla de frustration.

_ Nous en trouverons un, rattrapa Ruby d’une voix forte. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous y arriverons. 

Malheureusement, ses compagnons ne semblaient pas partager son enthousiasme. Néanmoins, la confiance apparente de Ruby suffit à apaiser légèrement leurs esprits. Et finalement ils décidèrent de tous aller se coucher, même si peu d’entre eux allaient trouver le sommeil. Void passa devant Ozpin sans même lui accorder un regard, elle se rendit directement dans la chambre qu’occupait Rouge. 

_ Tu es réveillée, constata Void.

_ C’était la première fois que tu m’as appelée ainsi, pointa Rouge.

Il ne fallut pas plus d’une seconde pour comprendre à quoi la chataine faisait référence. Void soupira avant de prendre une chaise et de s’y asseoir près du lit de son amie. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux rouges. 

_ Je suis désolée, soupira finalement Void.

Elle n’avait plus son attitude suffisante, ni son sourire en coin. Elle était sincèrement fatiguée et navrée.

_ Je dois m’excuser aussi, reprit Rouge, son visage plus détendu. Je n’ai jamais pensé une seule fois à ce que tu vivais. J’étais juste tellement contente de retrouver ma grande sœur… J'aurais dû te demander comment tu allais… J’ai été si incroyablement égoïste, je m’écoeure moi-même. Au fond, je n’ai pas été meilleure que Salem ou Ozpin…

_ Ne dit pas ça ! S’exclama Void.

La plus âgée se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras alors qu’elle se mettait à pleurer.

_ Tu seras toujours cent fois meilleur qu’eux ! Tu es ma petite sœur pleurnicharde, tu es plus bonne que tu ne veux le faire croire. Je le sais. Je suis juste désolée de ne plus pouvoir être la grande sœur que j’étais. 

Void se mit aussi à pleurer désespérément.

_ Je sais que je suis cassée, mais je ne veux plus rien donner à ce monde ! Les grimms ! Salem ! Ozpin ! Pour moi ils sont tous pareils ! Avoua Void se libérant enfin d’un poids qui pesait sur son âme depuis trop longtemps. Je ne veux plus rien sacrifier ! Je ne veux pas de jugement, pas de responsabilité. Je n’ai pas de pardon à donner, ni de rédemption à promettre. Je suis cassée Rouge…

La plus jeune pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en entendant pour la première fois ce que ressentait sa sœur. Elle se sentait sincèrement répugnée par son égoïsme pour ne pas l’avoir compris plus tôt, mais elle était aussi écrasée par l’impossibilité pour elles de maintenant revenir à l’innocence qu’elles avaient vécu pendant leurs dernières années. Rouge s’aggripa désespérément aux bras de sa sœur. La douleur qu’elle ressentait dans sa poitrine menaçait de l’écraser impitoyablement si elle ne disait pas ce qu’elle ressentait. Dans l’intensité de la situation, ce dont elle avait le plus peur c’était de se retrouver à nouveau seule.

_ Ne pars pas Void ! Supplia-t-elle sans aucune retenue. Quand je t'ai revue ! J’ai enfin compris pourquoi j’avais survécu tout ce temps ! Si tu pars… 

_ Il y a un vide en moi Rouge, souffla doucement Void malgré les larmes qui coulaient également sur ses joues. Je n’ai pas choisi ce nom au hasard. Toutes ces années, toutes ces souffrances m’ont lentement grignotée de l’intérieur. Je ne dois plus rien à ce monde. Mais pour toi… Je resterai...

Rouge ignora le dégoût qu’elle ressentait pour elle-même. Elle savait très bien que Void aurait pu décider de partir quand l’homme-scorpion était venu la chercher, elle était déjà revenue pour elle. Et maintenant elle jetait dans les ronces le futur qu’elle aurait pu avoir avec lui, pour satisfaire ses caprices de petite fille. Pourtant… Rouge ressentit un intense soulagement de savoir qu’elle ne la quitterait pas. 

_ S’il te plaît Void, raconte moi ce qui t’es arrivée, demanda finalement Rouge quand leurs larmes se furent taries. 

Void s’installa à côté de sa sœur sur le lit. Elle lui raconta sa longue histoire. Néanmoins, elle lui épargna les détails les plus sordides. Elle ne lui parla pas de la fois où on l’avait brûlée vive. Ou de celle où une secte avait réussi à l’emprisonner pour tester sa régénération, elle passa sous silence les pires atrocités qu’elle avait subies. Les trahisons de ceux qui mourraient avant elle. Le dégoût des autres qui la voyaient enfin pour qui elle était. Elle lui parla seulement des lieux qu’elle avait visités, des personnes qu’elle avait rencontrées et qui avaient pavé sa longue vie. 

Finalement, Rogue s’endormit pour la première fois d’autre chose que de fatigue de la bataille. Elle ferma les yeux car elle avait épuisé son âme. Void l’installa confortablement. La plus âgée s’approcha ensuite de la porte-fenêtre vitrée. Elle l’ouvrit doucement et se glissa à l’extérieur. Elle regarda longuement la lune détruite dans le ciel. Puis, elle aperçut un éclat métallique dans le noir. Un sourire en coin démesuré étira ses lèvres.

Le trajet se passa dans une ambiance relativement morose qui s’allégea progressivement. Tous le monde essayait de digérer tant bien que mal la vérité sur leurs situations. Mais en attendant, ils devaient toujours apporter la relique à Atlas pour la protéger contre Salem. Ainsi, la nature humaine reprit lentement ses droits. Le fait d’être au moins ensemble leur permit de s’appuyer les uns sur les autres. Rouge retrouva rapidement sa place, les plus jeunes la voyant presque comme un modèle de ce qu’elles voulaient devenir. Simplement dans la même continuité que Qrow, cool et badass, avec de mauvaises habitudes à éviter. Néanmoins, Rouge découvrit à quel point elle appréciait faire partie de ce petit groupe sans jugements, et la présence de Qrow était unique. Il lui fallut un moment pour démêler ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui, jusqu’à réaliser qu’elle voulait rester près de lui même quand leur mission serait terminée. Elle osait même espérer que cela soit réciproque pour lui. 

Ils voyageaient en train, et sans étonnement Qrow et Rouge passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Généralement Void les accompagnait pour boire, mais elle dormait plus qu’eux. En tout cas, il ne valait mieux pas lui demander où elle disparaissait la nuit venue. Ensuite, Qrow et Rouge se retrouvaient seuls, ce qui les rapprocha encore davantage. Peut-être parce qu’ils se sentaient tous les deux abandonnés, parce qu’ils avaient tous les deux une famille compliquée, ou parce qu’ils avaient tous les deux un problème qui les rendaient socialement inadéquats. Rouge n’était pas quelqu’un qui se liait facilement, elle avait vécu trop de vies. Elle préférait sa tranquillité et son indépendance. Son insomnie et sa maladresse face aux relations faisaient qu’elle préférait ne pas s’y frotter plus que nécessaire. Pourtant, Qrow rendait tous ces questionnements bien plus simples. Il était si ce n’est pas plus au moins aussi maladroit qu’elle, et ensemble ils profitaient simplement du plaisir d’avoir un partenaire avec qui partager l’amertume de leur vie, et l’ironie de leurs situations. 

De son côté, Void était une pièce rattachée plus récemment à leur groupe, mais tout comme Rouge, les plus jeunes finirent par la solliciter pour s’entraîner et apprendre à maîtriser leurs semblances. La façon dont elle avait tenu tête à Ozpin en avait inspiré plus d’un. Void appréciait surtout la compagnie de Yang et de Nora qui avaient un style de combat qui se rapprochait de ses propres préférences. Comme la team JNR manquait d’un compagnon, elle les épaula pour reconstruire l’équilibre qui leur manquait. Le plus difficile pour elle fut de côtoyer quotidiennement Oscar, aka Ozpin. Elle voyait bien que le jeune garçon n’était qu’un idéaliste qui voulait sauver le monde, néanmoins elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter d’écouter celui qui habitait en lui. Il avait pourtant essayé à plusieurs reprises. 

Finalement, la seule avec qui Ozpin réussit à discuter fut Rouge. Un soir, alors que la conscience fatiguée d’Oscar s’endormit, il en profita pour se joindre à elle dans le wagon où elle se trouvait. Qrow lui laissa la place seulement après que sa compagne l’ait assuré de son bien-être. 

_ Je comprends que des excuses ne seront jamais suffisantes, néanmoins je m’excuse, déclara-t-il en guise de préambule avec sa voix grave. 

_ Si tu prévois de faire la même chose avec Void, je te conseille de commencer par t’assurer que ton aura est bien activée, répondit simplement Rouge en rangeant ses cartes.   
_ Je ne pense pas que ta soeur soit prête à les entendre en effet.

_ Est-ce que la question est vraiment de savoir ce qu’elle veut ou ce dont elle a besoin?

Ozdin regarda Rouge avec étonnement. Il avait sous-estimé la réflexion de la jeune femme. Elle paraissait souvent insouciante malgré ses cernes, pourtant elle semblait avoir réfléchi longuement à leur situation particulière. L’affection qu’elle portait à Void était sincère, ce qui devait sûrement la pousser à chercher comment l’aider.

_ Pour ma part, ajouta Rouge après un silence, j’ai seulement besoin de savoir une chose. Est-ce que notre mort était volontaire?

Il fut aspiré par deux yeux rubis, si semblables à ceux de Salem. C’était effrayant. Et rassurant. Ozpin lui-même n’était pas totalement en accord avec lui-même par rapport à la réapparition de deux de ses filles dont il avait porté la mort sur son cœur pendant des siècles. Il s’en était voulu d’avoir agi aussi précipitamment, et il avait passé sa réincarnation suivante prostré à revivre la scène horrible des corps déchiquetés de ses enfants. Le temps pouvait effacer ses souvenirs, mais il ne pourrait jamais retirer la boule amère qui pesait sur son âme. 

_ Si je devais choisir la chose que je regrette le plus… Ce n’est ni d’avoir accepté ce rôle, ni d’avoir échoué à convaincre Salem, ni de l’avoir délivrée… Je voudrais simplement pouvoir vous mettre à l’abri. 

Rouge ferma les yeux un moment. Elle appuya sa tête contre le fauteuil. Plusieurs larmes coulèrent sans qu’elle ne prononça pas un seul mot pendant de longues minutes.

_ Merci, souffla-t-elle finalement. 

C’était plus dur que ce que Ozpin aurait cru. Il aurait été facile d’ignorer les liens qui l’unissaient avec cette jeune femme qui ne ressemblait pas à l’enfant qu’il avait connu et dont il avait tout oublié. Néanmoins, leurs âmes se reconnaissaient mutuellement, faisant naître en eux un fort sentiment d’attachement et d’identification. Elle était sa fille. Et à cet instant, la chose qu’il craignait le plus était de la perdre une deuxième.

_ Rien ne pourra remplacer ce que vous avez perdu à cause de moi, continua Ozpin. Mais si tu l’acceptes, je serai toujours à vos côtés si vous avez besoin de moi. 

_ Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Mais je pense que tu devrais aller voir Void.

Elle ne l’ajouta pas, mais il comprit très bien au son pressant de sa voix ce qu’elle signifiait : avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

_ Je ferai le nécessaire, assura-t-il. 

Rouge ressentit un immense soulagement à l’idée que sa sœur puisse finalement faire la paix avec son passé. Elle n’espérait pas non plus un miracle, elle espérait simplement que Void soit un peu moins brisée. Qrow revient après le départ d’Ozpin. Il la prit dans ses bras, et Rouge lui raconta doucement qui elle était vraiment. Il était la première personne à qui elle l’avouait, pourtant elle ne ressentit aucune crainte car elle savait qu’il ne la jugerait jamais. À la fin de son récit, Qrow se contenta de la taquiner avant de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

Le lendemain, Oscar vient les réveiller en catastrophe : Void avait disparu, ses affaires n’étaient plus là. Elle avait seulement laissé une lettre pour Rouge. Celle-ci la prit sans pouvoir arrêter les tremblements de ses mains. Qrow la soutient sans un mot. La chataine lut silencieusement. Quand elle s’arrêta, elle regarda ses compagnons avec un sourire. Et personne n’avait jamais vu un sourire aussi triste.

🍈

_ Tu es prêt? Demanda une voix dans la nuit.

_ Pour tout détruire, toujours.

_ Tu peux toujours rester ici, et me rejoindre après.

_ Moi qui pensais être fou ! Cela doit être toi finalement pour penser que je passerai à côté d’une bonne tuerie. 

Il y eut un rire dans le noir.

FIN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**100 ans plus tard.**

Vacuo était un immense continent désertique. Il était d’une telle envergure qu’une grande partie restait inoccupée et incontrôlée. Pendant longtemps cette région avait été le témoin de trafic en tous genres, c’était alors une zone sans foi ni loi. Néanmoins, un changement s'était opéré progressivement. Peu de personnes savaient pourquoi, mais beaucoup soupçonnaient l’oasis d’en être la cause. C’était un lieu encore plus sauvage que le reste du désert. Les animaux y étaient mortels, que ce soit avec du poison ou leurs crocs et griffes. La végétation y était quasi inexistante, et la chaleur si oppressante qu’on disait qu’il était impossible d’y vivre. Pourtant, une légende racontait qu’une colonie y avait été établie. Sauf que ceux qui s’y rendaient n’en revenaient jamais.

_ Tu souhaites toujours t’y rendre? Demanda un homme à la peau noircie par le soleil.

Il regardait de haut une midinette qui ne devait même pas encore avoir vingt ans. Celle-ci était habillée avec un mini-short, un haut transparent et un large chapeau avec une plume. Elle glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds avant de darder ses yeux verts sur lui.

_ Je n’ai entendu que des encouragements dans votre récit, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui aurait pu être provocateur s’il n’était pas aussi innocent.

L’homme cracha par terre devant son attitude désinvolte. Néanmoins, l’argent était l’argent, et il la guida sur son véhicule jusqu’à la zone où l’oasis était censé se trouver. La gamine le remercia poliment alors qu’il la lâchait au milieu de nul part. Il n’y avait rien autour d’eux. Il sentit un soupçon de remords.

_ Tu ne trouveras rien ici à part ta mort, lui assura-t-il, rentre tant que tu le peux.

_ Je connais la mort, c’est une vieille amie. 

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle.

_ J’ai toujours voulu dire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de s’éloigner en riant.

Le souvenir de cette gamine marchant vers une mort certaine devait rester gravée pour toujours dans l’esprit de cet homme.

Pourtant, la jeune fille n’en démordit pas. Elle marcha jour et nuit malgré la chaleur, malgré le froid. Elle n’avait pas de cartes ni d’objets pour la guider. Elle n’avait besoin que d’une seule chose, invisible, bien à l’abri dans son âme.

Elle serra les anses de son sac pour se donner du courage. Elle sentait qu’elle touchait au but. Enfin, elle aperçut une construction en pierre. Elle ressemblait à un obélisque anonyme fait de pierres noires et grises. Sur le piédestal, quelqu’un était assis. C’était une femme d’une trentaine d’années. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs, des yeux transparents. Sa peau était foncée par le soleil. Elle se tenait négligemment, elle leva les yeux en entendant la jeune fille arriver.

_ Yo ! Tu en as mis du temps,  _ petite soeur _ , fit-elle un sourire démesuré sur les lèvres.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Chère Petite Soeur, _

_ Je sais que j’ai mis du temps à t’appeler ainsi, mais maintenant je ne peux plus t’appeler autrement.  _

_ Je sais que tu penses que je t’abandonne, et c’est vrai. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi.  _

_ J’ai mis du temps, beaucoup de temps, trop de temps. Mais maintenant je sais, j’ai compris. _

_ Je serai enfin la grande sœur en qui tu peux avoir confiance. _

_ Je sais pourquoi je suis ainsi. Pourquoi ces flammes n’ont pas réussi à me tuer. Parce que je suis comme elle. Je suis comme Salem. Comme notre mère. Alors c’est à moi de régler cela, c’est ma responsabilité. _

_ Ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne peux pas mourir.  _

_ Je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses vivre ta vie. Tu as cette force que je n’ai pas. Celle de pardonner et d’avancer. Reste avec Qrow. Fais lui une ribambelle d’enfants. Ou pas. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir protéger le monde contre votre descendance. _

_ Oublie moi s’il te plaît.  _

_ Quand tu penseras à moi le soir, quand tu ne peux pas dormir, sais seulement que je vais bien, et que je fais en sorte que tu puisses avoir la vie que tu mérites.  _

_ Je t’aime. _

_ Ta grande sœur.  _

~~_ P.S : Tu peux dire à Ozpin que je  _ ~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**100 ans plus tard (la suite)**

_ Damn Grande Soeur les cheveux blancs te vont bien!

_ Je t’ai pas vue pendant cent ans, et soudainement je me dis qu’un petit siècle de plus ne serait pas de refus. 

_ Tu n’as tellement pas changé ! S’exclama la blonde en se jetant sur l’autre.

_ Nope ! Pas de câlin tant que tu n’auras pas pris une, ou plusieurs douches, rétorqua-t-elle en la maintenant à distance d’une main.

_ Tu es si cruelle !

Au même moment, des petits grattements se firent entendre derrière l’obélisque. La grande sœur devient blême, un air menaçant se peignant sur son visage.

_ Combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas jouer ici?!

Entendant l’avertissement, cinq petits enfants sortirent de l’ombre du monument pour s’approcher d’un air contrit. Il y avait trois filles et deux garçons, et ils tenaient tous leur queue de scorpion dans leurs mains en regardant leurs pieds.

_ Est-ce qu’ils sont ce que je crois? Demanda la petite sœur d’un air inquiétant.

_ Je peux tout t’expliquer-

_ Des bébés scorpions ! S’exclama la blonde sans attendre la fin de la phrase. 

Les petits regardèrent l’inconnue tenter de s’approcher d’eux avec un air terrifié. Heureusement, une autre personne fit son apparition. Il s’agissait d’un homme d’une trentaine d’années aux cheveux blancs et à l’appendice semblable aux plus jeunes. Il avait une expression affolée.

_ Je suis profondément désolé Guardienne, déclara-t-il en tant de récupérer les plus jeunes qui se laissèrent faire pour échapper à la folle furieuse.

_ Ce n’est rien Kayn, fit la grande sœur en se levant. Nous allions venir.

La petite sœur resta immobile un instant. Elle avait imaginé ces retrouvailles tellement de fois. Maintenant qu’elle était là, elle se sentait exclue, incapable de trouver sa place dans ce nouvel équilibre. Néanmoins, sa grande sœur passa son bras autour de son épaule et l’attira à sa suite.

_ Viens, il faut que je te présente la colonie.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**10 ans après le départ de Void**

Les attaques de grimms avaient fortement diminué durant les dernières années. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui était arrivé. Mais tous le monde s'accordait pour dire que ces créatures n'étaient plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elles avaient été. Seule une poignée de hunters savaient la vérité, ou du moins en avait une très bonne idée. Salem n'était, si ce n'est morte, plus active. D'une façon ou d'une autre, quelqu'un avait réussi à la mettre hors d'état de nuire. 

Néanmoins, le monde restait bouleversé par les derniers évènements. Il fallait encore rétablir les liens entre les quatre continents mais aussi entre les humains et les faunus. Les communications de Vale avaient été coupées, mais plus que cela c'était la confiance entre les hommes qui avaient été mises à mal par les évènements à Beacon puis à Haven. Ils avaient laissé une marque indélébile dans l'esprit de tous les habitants de Remnant, et il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour changer cela. Pourtant, petit à petit, les choses évoluaient dans une meilleure direction. La participation des faunus de la Ménagerie pour protéger Haven n'avait pas été oubliée, et les sacrifices des hunters non plus. 

Rouge pensait à tout cela tandis qu'elle conduisait sa moto. Elle aimait ce véhicule si particulier qui lui rappelait une personne chère qui avait disparu. Elle laissa son esprit remonter après le départ de Void. À ce moment-là, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de rejoindre Atlas. Pourtant, après presque une année sur le fil à attendre l'attaque imminente de Salem, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que quelque chose était arrivé. 

À ce moment-là, Rouge avait décidé qu'elle voulait se rendre au repère de celle qui avait été sa mère. Elle devait s'assurer de ses propres yeux de la disparition de celle-ci. Qrow avait insisté pour la suivre, il avait besoin de savoir si sa longue vie d'errance touchait vraiment à sa fin, et Oscar avait évidemment choisi de les accompagner. Même s'il était jeune, il possédait un courage immense, presque infini. Certains de leurs compagnons les suivirent également tandis que d'autres restaient pour aider Atlas à surmonter les difficultés qui déchiraient encore ses habitants.

Ils mirent un temps considérable à trouver où Salem avait caché son domaine. Mais Ozpin avait passé ses réincarnations à lutter contre elle, alors il avait une idée de son emplacement. Là-bas, ils ne trouvèrent que désolation. Un combat terrible avait eu lieu. Toutes les vitres du bâtiment avaient explosé, les meubles avaient été détruits et du sang séché maculait les murs. Il n'y avait aucun corps. Rouge se souvenait encore de cet étrange sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti en regardant cette scène de carnage. C'était une émotion indescriptible, comme de l'espoir mêlé à de la nostalgie et de l'impuissance. C'était une sensation douce-amère. 

Rouge la ressentait encore à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa sœur disparue. Elle accéléra lentement la vitesse de sa moto comme pour essayer de chasser ces lointains souvenirs. Maintenant, elle avait une mission, une vie à mener. Elle avait décidé de ne plus se laisser abattre par le passage du temps. Elle avait trouvé la force de vivre à la hauteur du sacrifice de Void. Rouge arrêta brusquement son véhicule. Celui-ci avait été conçu pour elle, il devient immobile en une fraction de seconde. La chasseuse utilisa le changement de vitesse pour propulser son corps en avant, et un tour sur elle-même avec ses éventails chargés de dust de vent la fit accélérer encore. Le Grimm de la taille d'une maison n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ses deux yeux furent tranchés sans ménagement. Le hurlement qu'il poussa ne fit même pas ciller Rouge. Elle prit appui sur sa tête pour effectuer une roue et se retrouver ainsi à la base de son cou où elle se mit à tirer sans ménagement. Néanmoins, elle finit par se rendre compte que sa puissance de feu n'était pas suffisante. À ce moment-là, le Grimm réussit à l'attraper et il la jeta violemment sur le sol. Rouge réussit à amortir sa chute avec une vague de vent de ses armes avant de se retrouver sur le dos. Juste à temps pour voir un corbeau se transformer en humain. Et un humain plutôt agréable à regarder. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur la moto qui trainait sur le sol. 

_ M*** !!

Le chasseur tenta de conserver son équilibre mais à ce moment-là la branche d'un arbre lui tomba sur la tête. Il cligna des yeux avec un air effaré. 

_ Comment c'est même possible ça ? S'écria-t-il alors que l'arbre le plus près était à deux mètres de lui.

_ Attention ! Lui fit Rouge qui riait aux larmes tout en essayant de lui montrer le Grimm qui chargeait derrière lui.

L'énorme créature courait comme un buffle, tête baissée, ses cornes en avant. Forgé par des centaines de combat, Qrow déplia son arme et se tient prêt à contre-attaquer. Jusqu'à ce que le Grimm trébuche et plante ses cornes dans le sol. Qrow ricana avec un air qui disait clairement "chacun son tour". Il n'hésita pas et en profita pour sauter en l'air et abattre sa faux sur le cou du monstre, là où Rouge avait déjà entamé le cuir épais. Et, heureusement, cela suffit pour le finir.

Rouge s'approcha de son compagnon avec un sourire mutin.

_ J'ai de nouvelles photos pour mon album, ricanna-t-elle.

Elle aurait pu être diabolique, mais son air était trop innocent. Qrow n'essaya même pas de la faire effacer, la dernière fois elle avait envoyé les photos à Taï pour se venger. Et elles avaient fait le tour du monde en cinq secondes. 

_ La prochaine fois je te laisse te débrouiller, grommela-t-il en prenant une rasade de sa flasque.

_ Tu ne le feras pas, rétorqua Rouge avec évidence, tu aimes trop ça.

Et c'était vrai. Qrow avait un poste d'enseignant qui l'attendait à Signal. Rouge s'était vu proposer une offre similaire à la nouvelle Beacon qu'Oscar avait fait renaître de ses cendres. Pourtant ils étaient tous les deux là, sur la route à tuer des grimms. Remnant était loin d'être un monde en paix, il fallait encore protéger ses habitants des attaques de ces monstres sans âmes. Même si leurs attaques n'avaient plus la même proportion que sous le commandement de Salem, ils n'en étaient que plus imprévisibles. 

_ J'ai vu un coin sympa en volant tout à l'heure, fit Qrow, suis moi.

Il se transforma et Rouge reprit sa moto. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient dans une petite cabane au milieu d'un champ de fleurs. 

_ C'est vraiment beau, soupira Rouge un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

C'était dur pour Qrow. Dur d'être dans l'ombre d'une personne qui ne serait jamais là. Dur d'être auprès d'une personne qui vivrait encore après sa mort. Il aurait été bien plus facile de retourner à Signal, et de boire pour oublier en mettant tout sur le compte de sa malchance. Mais à force de côtoyer Rouge, il avait appris que le vrai courage ce n'était pas la résignation mais bien la résilience. Il voulait préserver ce sourire sur les lèvres de Rouge. Doucement, il passa derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la sentit se laisser aller contre lui. Tendrement, il embrassa sa joue. 

_ Tu piques Qrow !! Râla-t-elle plus par jeu que par réel ennui. 

_ Je sais que tu aimes ça, ricana-t-il en frottant sciemment sa barbe contre sa joue. 

_ Noooon pas ça, supplia-t-elle des larmes dans les yeux à force de rire.

_ Un baiser alors. 

Elle le regarda avec un sourire mutin, pendant une seconde Qrow se demanda ce qu'elle préparait. Mais finalement elle se tourna pour venir délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ressentit un profond sentiment d'appartenance et de félicité. Il la serra contre lui sans réfléchir à la force qu'il y mettait, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. 

Plus tard, la nuit était tombée. Ils dormaient ensemble sous des couettes installées près d'un feu. Rouge savait qu'elle trouverait le sommeil dans les bras de Qrow, mais ce soir elle prit son jeu de tarot. Elle distribua les cartes pour deux personnes, alors que son compagnon dormait à poings fermés. La place vide devant Rouge lui donnait l’impression que Void était encore là. Est-ce que sa sœur allait bien? Que devenait-elle? Rouge savait qu’il s’agissait de questions dont elle aurait la réponse en tant voulu. Elle serait patiente, elle honorerait le choix qu’elle avait fait. Elle commença à jouer.

🍌

Void regarda l’immense obélisque qu’elle venait de finir de construire. Ce qui se trouvait en dessous ne devait jamais être révélé. Elle avait saigné, souffert mille morts pour en arriver là. Maintenant sa mission était de s’assurer que personne n’en sorte. 

Malgré tous les sacrifices qu’elle avait dû faire pour en arriver là, elle se sentait étonnement satisfaite. Elle avait fait la paix avec son passé. Et son futur brillait avec la même force que le soleil du désert. Elle était fière. Un mouvement dans l’ombre lui fit tourner la tête avec un sourire en coin.

_ Tu n’as pas honte de me laisser faire ce genre de choses dans mon état, taquina-t-elle son compagnon.

_ Tu es encore plus dangereuse dans cet état que d’ordinaire, répliqua Tyrian un ricanant.

Il tournait autour d’elle, sa queue s’agitant. Il n’était pas encore habitué à toute cette situation. Pourtant, il lui avait promis de rester avec elle. Et c’était sûrement la chose qui rendait Void la plus heureuse. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait toujours pas s’approcher de l’obélisque, comme s’il en craignait la possible influence néfaste. Et… Il la regardait comme une bombe à retardement.

Void sourit en voyant le sang sur ses vêtements et ses armes, il était encore allé faire le ménage parmi les grimms qui tournaient autour de leur campement (ils étaient sûrement attirés par la présence sous l’obélisque). Elle s’approcha de lui, il se figea en rétrécissant ses yeux. 

_ Tu réalises que ton attitude n’est pas très flatteuse? Le provoqua-t-elle sciemment.

Tyrian savait pertinemment que Void était loin d'être à l'aise avec sa nouvelle situation. Elle était terrifiée que son enfant soit comme elle. Ou comme Salem. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller la nuit parce qu'elle en faisait des cauchemars. Néanmoins, cela ne rendait pas l'acceptation plus facile pour lui. Il revenait de si loin, il avait fait tellement de choses, et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. 

_ Je suis sale, finit-il par pointer avec un air agité.

_ Autant que moi, répliqua Void.

Elle attrapa sa main et la posa sur son ventre. Il se hérissa, mais ne se débattit pas, sa queue s’agita fébrilement. Progressivement, Tyrian se calma. Soudain, quelque chose bougea à l’intérieur du ventre de Void. Le regard du faunus s’écarquilla et il se mit à rire.

FIN

Pour de vrai cette fois.

~~ Ou pas. ~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
